


Broken

by gunsknivesandplaid



Series: Bridges [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsknivesandplaid/pseuds/gunsknivesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy lowman is 15 when he discovers how messed up the world truly is, kills his first person and gets a little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au, I have nothing to do with the show, I own anything you don't recognize. Visit my pinterest for cover art and stuff. Link in ch end note.

Happy lowman got his first job at fifteen, mowing lawns to help his ma out. He was glad tomorrow was sunday, he had three lawns to do and would cash in for a cheap phone so he could get more jobs, he was walking past the park at sunset exhausted and dragging the lawnmower with the gas can tied to the motor, when he saw a small kid sleeping on the bench. 

 

It was a tiny little girl with messy curls, a torn pink princess dress mix matched socks and orange glitter jelly shoes. 'What the fuck' he thought looking around. After no-one Came out of the shadows, he shrugged and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Wake up." She immediately. Opened her eyes and scrambled to the otherside of the bench and wrapped her arms around her knees and he noticed that she was one of the kids that was staying with the people Down the street from them who foster kids for their state checks. 

They were usually older then, mostly boys, he played ball with a few of them when he could, but now they mostly were locked up or hustling some drugs a few blocks over like everyone else his age. He remembered a few days ago his ma was on the phone with his aunt and made a comment about her being outside a lot, but he didn't really care much till now. "It's late kid, get home." he said hoping she would do as he said so he could do the same. He knows some bad shit happens at this park at night so he didn't want to deal with moving like they had too when his ma found out about another dead kid in this place, he liked it here better then his aunts, and his little cousin was a terror.

She didn't do anything but look down and shake her her head no. Happy sighed and sat on the bench. "It's dangerous here you gotta go home." he said 'if she doesn't fucking get up ill just pick her up and leave her there' he thought as she shook her head again and he noticed the side of her face that her hair was covering had a giant bruise that looked like a handprint, and his blood boiled. "What happened to your face kid?" he asked knowing it was probably the foster parents, he'd seen the chick smack some of the guys before, but a little girl? No that wasn't right. 

The little girl sighed and looked up. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, my real mommy says that." Happy sighed. "I'm Happy, I live in the green house on the same street as yours and I'm fifteen. Whats your name?" he said, hoping she could just get bored and walk off home like he did at that age. "Serenity Evangeline Rosales. I live in the blue and yellow house with the bad mike and the lady brooke that likes funny stuff and Im 8 but no-one came to my birthday party last week we didn't even have cake." she said as she looked down and started shaking. "Don't make me go back please Happy take me to the green house I'll be good. The bad mike hurts me and he makes me play outside without juice or snacks until Im good for his friends." she said through tears.

 

'What the fuck does that motherfucker do?' he thought, he sat there another minute while she still cried and processed what she said. He cleared his throat 'maybe I can fix this' "so where's your first mommy at?" he said for lack of better things to ask or how to calm her down. 

 

"She's in a white house with red and pink flowers called roses by the fence with Jim by the bridge with the pretty drawings i see it out my window and i see her every seven sleeps. Jim makes her go party with strange men so they made me leave." she said then tried to catch her breath."bridge.... You mean the one by 9th street?" and her eyes lit up "Yes Happy it had a nine! I dont want to leave mommy there, I don't want to be with the bad mike and brooke she never makes macaroni and cheese just gross bologna sandwiches I don't even like bologna." 

'fuck' Happy thought, he knew this was too much. He looked down and saw blood going down her leg. "You're bleeding." serenity nodded. "Bad mikes friens hurted me where mommy says no-one supposed to go but me." Happy's heart sunk and his blood was on fire. 'That sick fuck shes a baby what the hell this shit shouldn't happen. Ever.' He had to clench his fists and breathe as he realized what she meant, he knew his anger would upset her. He was never good with his anger when he was younger... until he took boxing classes last spring. He couldn't Let her go back to that house.

He sighed and then it came to him, his aunt was a nurse, he could get her to check on the girl while he talked to her mom, maybe get her to see she's better then that shit, her daughter deserves better. Happy looked back at serenity and stood up holding a hand out. "lets go serenity. Im going to take you to someone who will help." she nodded and took his hand but he could tell by her face that she was in pain and he sighed, it was going to be a long night. "Get on the mower kid, hold the can and I'll push you." he said and she smiled and stood on the mower facing out and grabbed the handle of the gas can.

It took him 30 minutes to walk to his aunts and when he knocked on her door his four year old cousin Emilie, the chubby almost five year old answered with a confused expression when she saw happy holding the girls hand. "Mija who is it?" his aunt Lori said as she walked up. "Oh, Emilie go play with your dolls mama needs to talk to Happy." she said stepping aside to let them in. "Can she come with me mama?" Emilie said, but backed away by herself with a look from her mama that clearly said no.

"Happy, who's The niñita? Qué paso, esta chìca nó se ve bién?" Happy sighed as Serenity grabbed his jeans and hid behind him, and ran a hand through his short hair and down his face, he didn't know how to say it. Then Serenity suprised them by standing in front of Hap with a pointer finger at his Aunt. "Don't be mad at Happy, he brought me so you can make my hurt go away. He said you would so please, he just wants to help me... No-one helps me." she said then stated crying. 

"Oh sí chíqí, I will help you cry Happy just scared me. I'm his tíã Lorena. And tu , bébé is Emilie. I will help. Are you hungry? It's late I have some chicken strips and papãs con quéso." Serenity shook her head and his aunt ushered them into the kitchen. "Wash your hands kid" Happy said as he put her on the counter by the sink, Lori got a sleeping beauty plate from the strainer and put the chicken on one part and the potatoes in the other side and Happy helped handdry her hands and sit at the table. "Eat kid, I'll be back i have to talk to aunt Lori ok?" when she nodded they walked into the hallway. "What have you gotten into Happy Julius? Tú mãmã will go loco." she said looking concerned. "Don't worry about ma, shes working a double I will tell her once she gets home and sleeps tomorrow night. I just.... It's bad, she doesn't want to go back home until her mom is there. I need a few hours-" he started to explain, deciding to leave sone details out for their sake. His aunt whacked him in the arm "so you want me to watch her?" she said shaking her head. Happyran a hand over his hair "Tía pòr favòr. The guy Mike touches her he's a sick piece of shit and she needs help... I cant just do nothing" lori shook her head again knowing it was too much for her nephew hoping he would leave it alone. "Ãye Julius mijo nõ take her home." and at that point Serenity screamed "No bad mike will make me do bad thing please don't take me Happy." she said running in the room. His aunt sighed and looked shocked as she ran into the room and Happy scooped her into his arms and she buried her face in his neck. She took her in again with the torn clothes and bruises and the soft way he held her, he knew they had a connection and Happy would do anything to help this little one so she sighed. "How old are you six? I think we could clean you up and get you in some clothes while Happy finds your mãmã, Que no?" she said and Serenity nodded. "I'm eight mommy says im jus small 'ccuz I was born early. Miss Lorena I  finished all my food and washed my plate. Can I have some water please? Or a juice box? I saw the one on the counter. Please, I don't have juice in Mikes house." and Happy's heart hurt again looking at her practically begging. "Sí apple. Vên." She nodded and led them back to the kitchen happy put her back on the chair, Lori got her a drink while happy helped himself to a soda and made a chicken strip sandwich. "Tell happy adiõs sweet girl. He better get going before too long." Serenity smiled so big Hap wondered if her face could split. "Bye Happy! Tell my mommy I lovw her pleaseeeeeee." he nodded and grabbed his soda "Leaving the lawnmower and shit in the garage. I'll call you when I get there tía. Gracías." he said walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy walked twenty more minutes to get to 9th street and looked around, he saw a white house at the end of the street with dead rose bushes and a broken play set in the back, he was hesitant but there was a light on so he decided it wouldn't hurt to walk up and knock. The door opened and a lady in a red and blue waitress uniform and wet hair opened the door with an annoyed expression. "Jim isn't here, get your drugs somewhere else kid." she said and went to close the door but he blocked it with his shoe. 

"Not here for drugs I'm here for Serenity." he said and she swung the door open and practically drug him inside by his shirt. "What about my baby? Is she hurt? What happened who are you? Another punk kid those bastards took in? Where's my baby tell me." Happy shrugged his shoulders and fixed his shirt. "Calm down, I found her at the park, she ran away from that place and I took her somewhere safe. She told me you were in danger here, but she's in danger there." he said as she sat down and put her head in her hands. "I'm trying, if she trusts you she told you a lot more than she intended to." Happy smiled, the kid was great." I kicked Jim out hes been gone almost a month now and I got a job at that new diner on 5th so I could see her sometimes through the backyard. Oh my poor baby ....hurt how? What did they do? How do you know her at all?" she said and Happy swallowed.  "Bad shit. I took her to my Aunt on knightwin she's watching her. I'm her neighbor four houses down. I had to do something to protect her, shes little and they're bad." she nodded and grabbed his hand "I'm Amelia, what's your name?" she said running a brush through her hair. "Happy." the brushing stopped but she didn't miss a beat. "thank you so much Happy." she said but took a breath and looked down ashamed.

 

"But the state won't let me get Serenity back until they prove that she will be in a safe environment,  they took her away because I was with Jim after my husband died, and happy it was bad son.... I got into drugs. He dealt and then I owed him so he sold me... Moved in here because I "owed him" My baby went through hell and I'm trying but the case worker says it'll be six to eight months unless I move, but no-one wants to rent to me, or this house." Happy's mind was reeling. He thought he had a shitty childhood getting pushed around by his moms boyfriends when she was at work but this.... Serenity was a good kid. 

As they sat in silence then Happy cleared his throat, his mind was reeling and he wanted to kill the dumb piece of shit and his wife down the block from him. "What would happen if something happened to the foster couple? Would she have a chance to come back?" Amelia shook her head "I don't know the last people she was with moved out of state so she went to Mike and Brooke. Happy please don't get yourself in trouble..."

the garage opened, with a grating sound and Amelia's eyes got wide. "Expecting someone?" Happy asked as she stood up. She shook her head and whispered. "Jim still has the garage key, Happy you should go son." before a giant guy with about seven inches on him and Russian gang tattos on what he could see of his neck and hands. Happy moved in front of Amelia, but he see any way he could take this giant piece of shit down.

"What is going on here, Amaliji? I leave and you have some  
(malen'kiy pank mal'chik/ some punk boy) in my home?" he said as he stepped closer with a knife in his hand.

'Fuck it' Happy thought and lunged at him, hepulled his arm down quick, knocking the knife out of his hand and kicked him in the knee and punched him in the face and the guy swayed. Happy swung again but Jim got his bearing back and picked Happy up and threw him into a wall, facr first, knocking the breath out of him, Happy tried to get his bearings as Jim screamed at Amelia, Happy used the chair he fell by to stand up as Jim continued to yell "Vse eto ya delayu dlya vas. I ty vyshvyrnut' menya , kak sobaka na ulitse i yest' mal'chik zdes'. chto on mozhet sdelat'? Nichego. Vy pytayetes' , no vy ne vyigrayete Amaliji.(all this I do for you. And you throw Me out like a dog on the street and have some boy here. what Can he do? Nothing. You try but you won't win Amelia.)" he smacked Amelia across the face and shoved get into the wall. " No, Jim He's here to help with Serenity, they are hurting her, my baby is in pain! And why? Why, because you won't leave, I told you to go! I owe you nothing I had this before you! (Yakov/James) please go." Jim paused in holding her and she slumped to the floor, while Jim squatted down and touched her cheek, Happy finally stood up undazed and made his way to the steel lamp on the end table and slowly pulled it out from behind the table it sat on.

 

 

Jim shook her. "That girl... She doesn't belong to you now, if you want child we can make new one. one that won't be taken. She will be perfect like us. Not so nosy and needy, strong." amelia shook her head and he smacked her.

Happy took his moment while Jim was distracted and pulled up, steadied his feet and hit. Him in the back of the head at the first, Jim tried to turn but Happy hit him two more times, then pushed him to the side as he swayed. Amelia let out a sob and started crying as Jim fell and Happy dropped the lamp on the floor, then leaned on the wall by Amelia as she cried. Her phone rang and she wiped her face with the blanket from the couch then took it into the other room to answer it as Happy stared at Jims unconcious body.

Happy stood against the wall and took a breath, then leaned down and checked Jim's pulse, it was slow but still there. Amelia came back into the room as he stood up. "Shit Happy go, go before someone sees you! I'll... Is he still alive...he's bleeding a lot!" Happy nodded. "I can get my Aunt to keep Serenity at her house for maybe a night or two... Let me use your bathroom to clean up and give me your phone I'll call her to keep her tonight and I will stay with her tomorrow. Thats it I don't know how to do this...." she handed him the phone. "I will get you a bag and a new shirt and a jacket to wear, I have a cheap phone you can use to call me from, I got it in case he took mine. Go wash the blood off, second door on the left. Go call your Aunt and we will go from there." Happy didn't reply, just walked down the hallway and she went to grab him what she promised.

Happy put the phone down and turned the tap on, stripping out of his shirt and wetting it, wiping the blood slatter off of his face and arms, he looked in the mirror, and saw that he now had a black eye... Not bad but getting there and a busted lip from hitting the wall, along with a bridge on his shoulder. Happy sighed, wondering what he would tell his mom, then realized that he just wiped blood off of himself and couldn't care less what happened to the guy he just repeatedly hit. He was an abuser, a piece of shit who deserved it. Just like Serenity's foster parents, he picked up the portable house phone and looked at the time and it was almost eleven at night. 

Amelia knocked and Happy opened the door, she had changed into a clean uniform, in a bag there was a red shirt and black zip up hoodie folded with a cheap nokia flip phone with a camera and charger on top. "Just going to call her then get out of here. We'll get serenity back.... Might want to move the fuck out of here, if he survives." Amelia snorted. "Yeah, he will my numbers are saved into the phone, text my cell if something happens and thats my extra charger. Please hurry I need to get the cops here and go to work before I lose my job." he nodded and took the bag of stuff. She went into the livingroom and he dialed his Aunt on the house phone, she answered quickly. "Happy? que pasó, You were supposed to be back niño."(what happened, kid) Happy scratched the top of his head. "que no es nada malo, just this guy showed up... Hes gone now but we got into a fight tia. I will be back in thirty minutes. Im leaving now, but Serenity might need to stay more than one-"(it's nothing bad) his Aunt cut him of "niño no I Have to work tomorrow, I Have to get niña to stay with her dad... I said yes for tonight,   
Pero no puedo hacer más que eso."(But i can't do more than that) Happy shook his head. "tía I. Will watch them both, just please I. Can't have her with those people. Shes a kid and they... They're... Sick." there was a pause. "sí ... bien, pero te quedas aquí , se puede arreglar mi coche y voy a decirle a tu madre..... I know you know how. I hope you don't get into trouble with this... I will tell them i know nothing if you get in trouble."(yes... ok but you stay here, you can fix my car and i will tell your mom.) Happy smiled. "thank you tía ill fix whatever you want ok, promise. I have to go so I can head back. See you soon."

When Happy got back to the hallway Amelia. Stood with a can of orange soda out, he took it and downed half. "I thank you so much Happy, please let me know whats happening tomorrow. For now, go through the back. I'm calling emergency." Happy nodded and walked to the back doors through the kitchen, thinking about what he could do to get Serenity away from those sick pieces of shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basic disclaimer is in the first ch.... But if you think of something else, or want to tell me something hit up my tumblr. Same name as i have here its pretty much explanatory i talk to anyone honestly.

Happy woke up the next morning exhausted, he spent the last of his night reading Dean Koonts' Frankenstein 'prodigal son' and thinking about what the fuck went on with Amelia and the cops. Serenity's face was staring upside down at him as she sat on the arm of the couch,wearing an overgrown metallica shirt he kept there and poking his shoulder. "Why are you staring at me this close? And why are you wearing my shirt?" Serenity got closer to him. "Because I can, its morning so you gotta wake up and Tia Lorena tried to make me wear a Belle pajama set. I hate wearing real pajamas they're itchy so she gave me your shirt. You have to wash my dress and do stuff before she gets back." Happy huffed and the phone Amelia gave him started ringing.

 

Happy sighed and sat up, causing Serenity to nearly fall off the edge of the couch. He grabbed her arm and she steadied herself while they laughed he grabbed the phone from the table and she sat down beside him. "Hello?" He said feeling weird, he never had a phone for himself, so he just hoped it wasn't anyone but Amelia. It was. "Happy! Good you answered I wasn't sure if you would. I wanted to tell you thank you, last night they took Jim in and the officer called me just now and said as soon as hes cleared they are taking him to stockton, with his priors and because I told them he attacked me because I kicked him out they are finally letting me press charges. So that's taken care of. How's my baby girl?" Happy looked at Serenity sitting there watching the muted cartoons and smiled. "Watching cartoons. I have stuff to do today but I was thinking of taking Serenity and Emilie to pork and more for lunch." Amelia laughed "oh my god please Happy! I'll pay for you guys food if I get to see my baby!" Happy smiled knowing she would do that. "Alright. Well I have to get shit done here first. Have you heard anything about her being missing? Because no-one has said anything my aunt would have told me already." he said feeling nervous. "no I haven't. I feel guilty but then i don't because i know she's safe with you, I'll let you go i have to meet with the realtor to get this house on the market. Bye." happy hung up without saying anything then grabbed his bag of dirty clothes and stood up when Emilie came running in. 

 

"Happy! I woke up it's morning time! You have to feed me. Mama said you watchin us. Its morning I'm hungryyyyyyy. Can I watch cartoons?" Serenity started laughing again at her whiny voice and Happy rolled his eyes.  
"Ren, get you two a juice and watch cartoons while I shower. When I get out I'll see what to make. Serenity nodded "we have to get dressed first!" Emilie shouted. Serenity rolled her eyes but changed her expression to excitement. "No I have a great idea! We're not getting dressed because im not wearing that bright yellow crap your mom set out for me Em. Let's have a pajama day."  Happy realized then that she was already used to being an adult before she even hit double digits and shook his head getting up.

He walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and got his clean clothes from the closet, where he usually stayed, he noticed the bed was made(sloppily) and there was a outfit set out that his mom had bought for Emilie to grow into. It was a Princess Belle shirt and a pair of yellow shorts. 'No wonder she doesn't want to wear that, it looks like a fucking lemon.' he thought before grabbing her dress and shorts from the basket, heading to the bathroom. He stopped in the hallway where the washer and dryer were and turned the water on until it covered the clothes and added soap to soak before heading to the shower.

When he got out he turned the washer on again then got himself a coke, happy walked into the livingroom freshly showered, wearing jeans, his belt with a white undershirt and saw them in the floor watching beauty and the beast. Serenity was pointing out how much cooler the beast was while Emilie shook her head "but 'renity it scary hes big and mean and belle helps him." Serenity shook her head "No see hes the best as the beast because hes real! He isn't scary or anything like no 'be a good prince' he is a good guy who just wants to be left alone with hi castle and have a pretty wife! They're cute that way! Especially with his badass claws and teeth the only thing id change is the color of her gross ass yellow dress!" Happy couldn't help but bust out laughing and they both stood up.

Emilie grabbed his pant leg and hung on  
"Happy! Feed us! Theirs eggs in there and cheese and I want egg an cheese sanwich an 'renity said she doesn't care." Emilie said while walking to the kitchen. Serenity looked embarrassed but followed Happy's head nod toward the kitchen "Happy you don't have to make me a sandwich I can just eat toast." Happy shook his head. "What do you want kid? Because I invited you here you're a guest Ren, ya gotta let me know what you want." 

Serenity nodded and stood there."it's... I'm Not used to this i usually only get cereal or i make me a peanut butter sandwich with Mike and brooke... the last people I stayed with always made a big breakfast with eggs and sausage but i never got special stuff with them they had a lot of kids but theyttheiraheir adopted kids or babies and I don't like eggs." Happy felt bad for her, but nodded. 

Emilie had gotten the eggs and cheese out but was standing on the counter trying to reach the bread. Happy sighed "Hey brat get down before you break yourself" Emilie looked up then down and started crying. "I cant Happy! Help." Serenity rolled her eyes "Don't be a whiner calm down you got up there." she said and Emilie cried harder so happy picked her up and put her in her seat at the table. "Ren, sit down too. Do you want something other than toast?" Serenity shook her head yes. "Is there yogurt? Or apples? Or just toast with cheese?" Happy nodded "yogurt and apples yeah. Cut up or regular?" Serenity smiled "cut up please." Happy nodded but Emilie screamed "HAPPY I WANT EGGS NOW NOT YOGURT!" Happy sighed but Serenity patted her head. "Calm down tiny zeus you get eggs." and Emilie calmed down. Happy raised an eyebrow and serenity smiled at him, while the scrambled eggs cooked he got an apple and cut it on a paper plate and opened a strawberry yogurt. Then he got Emilie her princess plate set down and made her egg sandwich and grabbed himself an apple to eat and poured himself some orange juice in his plastic dragon coffee cup he got when he was11. "You two stay inside I gotta fix the damn car." Emilie nodded and Serenity looked confused.

"Happy why are you not eating with us?" Serenity said sticking her apples in her yogurt and following him to the garage, as he headed to fix his aunts pontiac grand am. "Gotta fix this car kid..." he said throwing the core in the trash, then turned on the metallica cd his uncle got him for his birthday before opening the garage door and car hood.

Serenity grabbed a footstool and pulled it up to look into the motor with him whole munching on a yogurt covered apple "Oh. Whats wrong with it?" Happy pointed to the spark plugs, the battery and the taped radiator hose. "It needs a new battery, new spark plugs, gotta replace the radiator hose and an oil change." Serenity stared into it then back at Happy like he was a genius. "How do you know how to do that?" Happy shrugged. "I learned how with my uncle Alberto." She nodded "Can I learn? I promise i won't touch stuff I just wanna see! Promise pleaseeeee!" 

Happy stared at her then thought 'what the hell'. "Yeah sure but go wash your gross ass hands you're handing me stuff. Tell the brat while your in there to play in her room." Serenity nodded and ran off so happy got the box with the stuff he got last week to fix it down and organized the tools. Serenity came hopping back in "I'm so ready! I can even hand you tools! This is gonna be cool!" Happy laughed at her enthusiasm, Emilie was never this excited about anything remotely mechanical, unless you count putting a dvd in the player.

 

"Whatever kid hand me the two sets of pliers by your feet." she looked down and grabbed them holding them out to him "these are pliers?" he nodded grabbed them " when i went to the doctor with my mom they pulled her teeth out with some of these! It was so cool there was blood everywhere!" Happy laughed and went to work, occasionally asking her to hand him stuff or put things down. Having her there to help was pretty cool in his opinion. 

At eleven am Emilie came out of the house wearing purple pants and a bright green shirt with orange flowers on it and her pink princess shoes, and banged on the fender. Happy and Serenity came out from under the car where he was showing her how the oil drained out. "Jesus fucking christ Em, what have I told you?! Don't bang on the car when I'm working on it. Do you want me to be crushed?" Emilie shook her head. "Happy I'm hungry! And I want cheesecake!" Serenity sighed "Emilie cheesecake is a dessert. And we aren't done with the car." 

Happy checked the time. "Its almost lunch time why we get  snack while we wait for the oil to drain and get cleaned up... then we can take the car for a test drive and get something to eat." the girls high fived and answered "yes!" before running inside. Happy shook his head and wiped his hands off before drinking his warm orange juice -making a face- before going inside he washed his hands in the bathroom and switched the clothes to the dryer and saw them by the fridge.

Serenity sighed "Just get a small snack." Emilie nodded "like a sandwich?" serenity shook her head no "pizza?" "no. Small." Happy opened the fridge, grabbed himself  soda and two apple juices, closed the fridge and grabbed two fruit snakes from the bowl and handed them both one of each. "here. Eat that, emilie where is the clothes that you mom has for you to grow into?" Emilie took a drink then pointed to the hall closet door. Happy nodded and went to look for the box, he found a pair of jean shorts and a pink shirt with black bows all over it and handed them to Serenity. "Wear that Emilie go change into something that matches before my eyes burn, I'm gonna go finish the oil change."

The girls nodded and ran to Emilie's room as the house phone rang, Happy answered it with a sigh. "Hello?" he said drinking the last of his soda. "Happy Julius Lowman, what is this bullshit your tia has told me about? You start missing jobs, and now you're taking in little girls? No, you need to be done with this now I didn't raise you to put your noise in everyone's shit! Get that girl back to those people and leave it alone." Happy sighed when she was done talking "but ma-" "Do as I said before you get into more trouble Julius." she said before hanging up and he stared at the phone. He had heard her angry but not once had she hung up on him letting him explain. So he hung his head and tapped the phone on the table before leaving them there and walking to the guest room he put on a black shirt with a faded dracula's homie shirt and dialed the only number in the phone .

"Happy! Are you coming?" Amelia said and Happy tapped his finger on the dresser. 'We gotta ... Well i have to stop. My aunt told my ma what I've been doing... If this blows up more...." Amelia sighed  "okay i get it Happy. Do what you have to, I'll call my caseworker after my shift. Thanks for trying." the girls came in the room fully dressed and Happy decided to just go with it. "You know what, no reason to send her back on an empty stomach... We'll see you in a little bit Amelia." he said winking at Serenity before he hung up and Serenity's eyes got wideas they all made their way to the garage she whispered to Emilie. "We're gonna see my mommy Em!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incoming text have "-" out going have "++"

Note: incoming text have "-" out going have "++"

When Happy came out of the bathroom he'd changed into the black hoodie and a pair of sweats with his black converse. He met Amelia in the kitchen, she had her hands together and her head down, praying. He set the small case down on the table and sat down.

"Amelia? You okay?" She looked up and shook her head no. "When I came to California after Edwin died, I told myself I was going to start over. I had a one year old and I practically threw myself into finding a job, but I only found one at a bar." She closed her eyes and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I never envisioned that I would go from being a full time mother who made jewelry in her spare time, while E worked to wearing hardly nothing while men grabbed at me. I started smoking pot and drinking on the job." Happy got up and poured her a glass of water, and grabbed the tissues from the country. "Then I met Jim and he introduced me to a bigger high. I saw... I saw the things he would do to women, to other men who had wronged him. I just never thought I would be coaching a fifteen year old kid to do the things he did. You're a good kid, Happy. You don't have to do this." Happy opened a Sprite and sat down beside her.

"I'm not though, a good kid. My ma, she tries her best but I was never a good kid. I just see that the way the world is it needs good people and if I can help do something to help them I want too. I've been to seven different schools because I get into it with assholes who mess with people and hit girls. Shit, I almost got a girl pregnant a week after I turned fifteen and when she told me she might be pregnant I told her to take care of it any way she wanted, she didn't need a baby to ruin her lifee and I wasn't gonna be there for her, or it. When I was 13, I stabbed one of my ma's boyfriends because he hit her." Amelia looked up, shocked as Happy took a drink and tapped his fingers while continuing.

"I got sent to this "behavior camp" for it, took us to a prison and I played my part so I could get home, played the tortured son who was sorry but I wasn't. I've always been angry. This head shrink bitch says it's because I lack a father figure. That's bullshit though. I got good uncles, I got my ma constantly telling me stories about my dad. This world is shit and I've made peace with anything I gotta do to help Serenity, she's young and hasn't gotten much hate in her yet." Amelia nodded. "It's almost two Happy, if you do this please hurry. We should talk to Serenity and get our story straight. They can't know I was here." Happy nodded, "Get Emilie too."" Then he grabbed the black case sitting on the table and left to his room.

He shoved the kit in his pocket as he walked into is room. He could hear the tv and knew Emilie was fine in the living room, Serenity was looking at his sketchbooks. She was staring at one he'd drawn a few months ago after a girl he met at the mall let him fuck her against a bathroom stall. She had a pair of angel wings on her back. It was a sketch of an angel and a devil intertwined, in the way only described as sin. Which was the word written on the bricks behind them.

"Ren, I need you to come talk to me and your mommy okay? You can finish looking at this sometime else." She nodded and set it down, they met at the table again. Emilie had a cup of juice and gave another to Serenity.

Amelia cleared her throat as they sat down. "Girls, you know that Happy's gonna help Serenity right?" They both nodded and Emilie said "From the people who hurted her right?" Happy nodded and Serenity smiled as Emilie scooted closer to Happy. "Yes but we have to get a story straight okay. Or they will make her go back with those people." Serenity climbed into Happy's lap and hugged him. "You're my favorite person Happy." She said and he smiled at her "Same kid."

Amelia took her phone out and snapped a picture of the three of them before continuing. "First off, girls the cops can't know I was here or that Serenity stayed the night with you okay Em? You gotta say you came home with Happy today and Serenity came over to play with you okay?" The girls nodded. Happy scooted his chair out. "Emilie go play in the front yard with your yard toys and Ren will come out in a minute." They watched her skip into the Living room and the door open before Happy stood up then handed Amelia Serenity. "Kid, its gonna be a long day, and I might have to make Brooke go away, in a bad way-" Serenity cut him off "like die?" Happy nodded and Amelia hugged her tight. "Maybe, I am gonna try to talk to her first but she might get sick Ren. Then a lot will happen. Cops will come ask questions and you need to tell them everything that happens over there. What Mike does, how he hurts you."

Serenity was crying and nodding. Amelia kissed her forehead, then set her on the table and wiped her tears and told her "It's going to be hard baby but you have to, to protect yourself you have to be strong. They can't know mommy was here, or that Happy knows about the bad stuff okay?" Serenity nodded her head. "I love you mommy bug. I know I gotta be a big girl. Happy can you get me my backpack and bear from the room under the floor." Happy nodded and Amelia hugged her tight "I love you more lady bug. Now go play I'll watch you from inside while Happy talks to Brooke." Serenity nodded and jumped off the counter. "High five me Happy!" Happy shook his head but high fived her then walked to the back door. He took a deep breath, and walked out. Happy swore to whatever God would listen that he was gonna get Brooke to talk, maybe he wouldn't have to kill her after all.

He walked behind the house and saw Brooke on the couch in the living room through the kitchen window. He checked the driveway and it was empty, he went through the back door, it was tagged and made Happy's skin crawl. There was a sink full of dishes and the trash can was full of takeout containers and Various bottles, broken glasses, there was a needle on the floor, with two small baggies and a burned up spoon on the stove.

Happy stood in the doorway, looking around at the stained carpet, the blue couch she was sitting on to the brown chair... She was focused on the flat screen tv mounted up high by the ceiling over the fire place and didn't notice him. He looked down the hallway been to the front door, and noticed the lock on the front door was flipped or probably double locked, the keyhole had a key in it, so He walked into the Living room, to the door checked that it was locked and slipped the key into his pocket.

Happy choose to sit in the chair by the two doors leading to the hallway and Kitchen in front of the table. It made his stomach turn seeing the trash, half whittle of vodka, half burned candles and foil. The babydoll and the pink shoes under it, with a pair of dirty pink ruffle socks and paper towel with a half eaten peanut butter sandwich pissed him off. Brooke barely looked up and he could tell she was fucked up.

"I don't... Who the fuck are you?" She said sitting up, crossing her arms. "I'm no one, but I know who you are, Brooke." She sat up straighter, reaching for her phone but Happy was quicker. He snatched it from the table with a shake of his head. "What... Why are you here? What are you for, Mike isn't here you should go find him if you need more to sell."

Happy couldn't believe how stupid she was. "I'm here for Serenity." Brooke snorted, "Well, I don't know where she is she's probably dead you'll have ta go out and get off to some other thing. She didn't do much, just stole all my husband's attention, he never liked little ones but his buddies they do. She was pretty and innocent and he could get her to do things to make him money. All he had to do was give her time with her mom and promise her toys and tv... She may be young but she just another wore. Taking what she wants, just like those other girl serves her right."

Happy stood up and grabbed her by the throat Pinning her to the couch. "You knew?! YOU FUCKING KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING, WHAT HE WAS LETTING OTHER MEN DO?!" She was gasping and grabbing on his hoodie, then scratched him on the neck and he backed off, standing by the couch while she shook and laughed. "Of course, of course I knew! That's why I couldn't have girls here. I told the dumb bitch that I was uncomfortable with little girls but she... She didn't listen. So I sat and shut up. It took... Not a week before he locked her in the basement. I had to sit here and listen to her scream and cry and then she would come out all perked up in her little dresses and bows and play in here."

Brooke got a half gone cigarette out of the ash tray and lit it. "I sent her outside. Just made her easier to deal with, Mike let her have things if she showed his friends and everyone online how much of a whore she is. I tried to get the both of those service workers to send her to another home but she said it was fine here. Mike told her everything to say, then she runs off? She's the reason I started using again, to get away from her screams and her fucking questions and her ' I want my mommy' routine. Bullshit."

Happy saw red. He couldn't wrap his head around this bitch. Happy shook his head. "So you knew all along and didn't bother to help her? To tell anyone? How many women had he done this too?!" She leaned back and shook her head. "He pays me to keep quiet now, doesn't matter as long as I get my fix each day." Happy sat down in the chair again. Maybe he didn't have to use his other stuff, just the drugs. "So what do you use?" He said, leaving forward in the chair.

Brooke shook her head. "Why kid? Got something for me?" Happy shook his head and set the heroin on the table between the used candle and foil. "I do, just don't tell your husband." She immediately lit the candle, shaking party of a bag into the foil and tying herself off. Happy sat back again thinking 'this dumb bitch', watching as it bubbled, she took the needle there and filled it then carefully set the foil down with the rest in it. His phone chimed with a text from Amelia.

-Your ma called, I had Emilie answer and tell her you were in the bathroom. Said she's gonna be late.-

+Good thanks I'll call her in a bit.+

He looked up and Brooke had later down on the couch again and stated watching TV. "Brooke, don't move. Tell me though, if Mike comes back." She didn't move just whispered "okay" Happy walked into the hallway and put the pair of gloves on, he'd read enough criminology books to know they might check for prints.

There was a bathroom opened on his right and four doors. The one all the way to the back had a padlock so Happy felt on the top of the door for the key and found it. He opened it and it was a closet, but happy knocked on the wall and it sounded hollow so he pushed, the door swung with almost no pressure and he felt around for the lighting the whole room and staircase.

He reached the last stair and felt sick again. It looked like a girls heaven. The walls were painted light pink with princess written across it and a bright pink bed with a white canopy. He felt even more sick when he saw the camera facing the bed on a trifold stand hooked up to a computer in the corner, by a bathroom that just had a small bathtub and toilet. a table in the other corner had drawing supplies, with a rack with different dresses on it. Happy felt his blood boil when he moved to get the bear sitting on the bed and saw blood on the pink sheets.

He grabbed her bear and backpack from the corner along with a black duffel, he put the art and bear in her bag and walked out, leaving the lock unlocked. Happy looked in the room next to it. He didn't want to just let Serenity move he wanted revenge, he opened the black duffel and saw drugs and money, he took the drugs out, all except a brick of weed and set them in a drawer, grabbing the cigarettes, the cigars, rolling papers and the gun belt buckle from the drawer. Then he saw the Budweiser poster on the wall, so he took it and rolled it up putting it in the bag. He grabbed the jewelry from her box and the watch and knife set from the table on the way to the next room. It was a room with two sets of bunk beds, and one dresser with for names written on tape on the drawers. He grabbed the boxing gear, baseball bat, and the basketball from the corner before leaving the room.

The next had the same setup. But only one name at the top, he grabbed three outfits and put them in her bag a long with the play princess shoes and her lunch box of hair stuff. He came out and set the black duffel by the back door before walking to where Brooke was and grabbing Serenity's stuff. Brooke again sat up, but he ignored her while putting it in the bag and grabbing a lighter, lighting all the candles.

He set the bag down with the other and walked to Brooke, seeing beside her he got the rest of the drugs from the foil and she started backing away slowly. "What- no I don't need more i'm-" Happy out a hand over her mouth and a finger over his still holding the needle. "Shhhhh... Serenity didn't deserve anything you did to her, that you let him do... you don't deserve to live. So I'm gonna help you die." Brooke shook her head, trying to get up, so he shoved her down and crouched over her with the name, tong up her arm again and slowly feeding her more as he held her down.

She shook her head, then passed out. So he feed more into her veins, heated more up, then prepped the needle before sitting back and waiting when another idea came to him.

End note:

Please review! I have no idea if this is going well or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I have no idea if this is going well or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the time where you should breathe before some shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: incoming text have "-" out going have "++" this is a really long chapter I'm so sorry for and typos/mishaps I'm using my tablet as I cannot have my laptop fixed! So sorry if it inconveniences you

Happy pulled out his phone and called his aunt, but she didn't answer. So he tapped his fingers on the side of the phone before typing in the number on the back of the outside bag wrapped around the heroin.

+Hey you think Mike's still busy?+

-he at the bar in Oakland til he gets his money.(Andre)-

+chill. Thanks.+

Happy got all the liquor from the cabinets and set three half bottles on the counter and opened the closed bottles up pouring one behind the couch and one on the cushions, one he poured halfway down the hallway, and two poured under the couch. He pushed the half vodka down and it dripped down from the coffee table then dropped to the floor, the clanging bottle waking Brooke up.

Happy didn't really think as she started to open her eyes and move to sit up, he acted fast, almost like instinct plunging the needle into her arm and held her down by her forearms. She started to shake lightly and he knew she was starting to overdose so he held her tighter. He watched her gasp for breath, watched her struggle to breathe or sit up and she look up at him with languid, pleading eyes but he didn't see much of this pathetic bitch, but what he did see in his head was Serenity. That poor little girl crying as a dark figure loomed over her in that ridiculously pink bed. Her face wet with tears as she told them that it hurts. He held her down until her lips were tinted blue and her already pale skin was lighter. He let her go when foam started coming out and he let her go, she violently shook again, rolled over and off the couch hitting her head on the table, blacking out again.

Happy watched her shoulders move, ignoring the gurgling noises as she still tried to breathe while passed out. He stood there until her body stilled and then started rifling through her kitchen. There he found a tattoo gun kit like one in the pawnshop he wanted, some new ink and a handgun, a Taurus with a 9mm clip. He searched the drawers and found a few switchblades, pencils, and a cookie tin full of rolling papers, weed along with three dragon shaped pipes in green, cherry red and black and chrome. He opened the bag, put the stuff he found in it and started looking in the fridge, he saw cheese sticks, a six pack of bud light, wine coolers and a case of Dr pepper, he got the cheese sticks out for the girls and he took the Dr Pepper because it's his ma's favorite soda and added the things to the duffel bag.

He came back in the room and she was still not moving so he checked her pulse, there wasn't one that he could feel. He got a new candle from the kitchen drawer and dropped two lighters in his pocket lighting the candle he set it under the half-fallen newspaper about prison riots and backed up as the flame caught the vodka soaked paper leading up the table and he grabbed the bags, sneaking out and back into his house through the alley.

He got through the back door and Amelia got up from her chair in the kitchen as he set Serenity's backpack on the table before putting the cheese sticks and Dr. Pepper in the fridge and getting out the leftover chicken his ma had cut up for Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo. Then he turned around and walked to his room, Amelia followed him but didn't say anything as he unpacked the bag on his bed. He put the poster over the closet door, and left it open. The sporting equipment he dropped on the floor, the cookie container with pot went along with the papers, pipes on the top shelf behind a shoebox where he put the gun under some pictures. He set it back along with the tattoo kit, and closed the door, without a word.

He grabbed the watch and knife along with the jewelry, the cigarettes, the belt buckle, cigars and lighters all setting them in his top dresser drawer, and as the girls came running into the house.

Serenity grabbed her moms and Happy's hands and Emilie grabbed Happy's legs. "Happy! Mommy! The- theirs a big fire! Mike and Brooke house is burning and I see it coming from the front and it's on the side too it had a big flame!"

Amelia looked at Happy and he nodded, looking through the jewelry with one hand while Serenity squeezed the other. Amelia sat down beside the duffel on his bed and nodded at the girls. "Okay remember what we said? I wasn't here okay, you just came to play with Emilie okay? I have to talk to Happy then leave baby. Hug me bye and then take Emilie to the living room to watch TV baby bug." Serenity nodded, then let go of Happy, walked towards her mommy and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. Emilie looked up as Happy put a silver heart necklace with a small red rose and diamond dangling inside it and she smiled at him. He chose a necklace that had a big star with diamonds in it, then a little star a half inch up the chain and put it on Serenity, while handing Amelia one with dangling pieces, a big moon, and a separate little star that matched Serenity's little star.

They heard a fire truck go by and saw the lights, Happy led the girls to the living room and they looked out the window, Serenity took Emilie's hand and they watched people crowd around. He went back to his room, where Amelia was still sitting on his bed, crying.

Amelia looked at him as he sat on the other side of the duffle bag, he took his hoodie off and threw it in the corner. He pulled out one hastily wrapped bundle and put it in the drawer by his bed. She looked in the bag and gasped at the twenties fifties and hundreds all bundled with shitty runner bands. " Happy! That's a lot of money!" Happy nodded. "It's yours, go get an apartment tomorrow for now, maybe get a car or a truck I'll check it out for you. I'll help you move out of your house, and into a new house, you found options right? You need them and Serenity needs you. The things that piece of shit-" he shook his head as his voice cracked and Amelia hugged him.

"Happy this is everything to me, thank you so much son. Take more you can use it to get a new phone and help your ma out." She said getting up and putting more money in his hands "Go start whatever you took the chicken out for and then turn it off to meet the cops, Serenity will have to tell them what happened before Mike gets there."

Happy nodded and they went to the kitchen and saw the girls on the back of the couch watching the firemen. Amelia left through the back door and down the alley. Happy heated a pan of water with Fettuccini noodles and started reheating the meat, before turning it off and he covered the meat, then grabbed a soda for him, apple juices, and opening cheese sticks for the girls.

"Where's my mommy?" Serenity asked as she looked around eating her cheese stick. "She left she isn't supposed to be here remember?" The girls nodded. "Now we gotta talk to the cops before Mike finds out theirs a fire okay? We gotta go to them. Emilie I need you to not talk okay, Ren you remember you have to tell them the bad shit he did right?" Serenity nodded sadly, Happy ruffled her hair and he continued, "When we come back I'll finish our pasta call your mommy's and take Emilie home." The girls both nodded and Happy led them out into the near-dark that was now charged with flashing lights and people bustling around.

The fire had stopped and a guy with a camera around his neck was taking notes on a clipboard and everyone that could walk in the neighborhood was crowded around behind the freshly spread police tape.

There was two cops cars, a coroner van and an ambulance there alongside the fire truck. The EMTs brought out a gurney with a black bag from the back of the ambulance to the house as they made their way through the crowd and Happy just stared at it. A cop with medium Brown skin, short curly hair, a rosary and a baseball hat stopped them before they could get to close he put his hands out. "Kids you need to stay back, this is a bad place to be right now you should just head home." Happy nodded at Serenity and picked up Emilie.

Serenity walked closer and pointed to the house that now had burn marks coming out of the windows. What she said next made Happy's heart skip a beat. "Mister cop, that is my house. With Mike and Brooke. Are they hurt I hope so!" The cop crouched down to her level and scratched his head. "Now why would you say something like that?" Happy ran a hand over his face as Serenity backed into him and shook her head. "Serenity?" Happy asked, handing Emilie her juice box back and putting a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Why would you say that Ren? Tell the cop he can help you."

The cop stood up and put a hand on Happy's shoulder. "Kids, I'm officer Olvera. Why don't you three come stand over Here and start with something easy. Will you tell me your names and what you were doing when this occurred?"

Happy set Emilie on the curb and Serenity sat with her. He cleared his throat and turned to the cop. "I'm Happy Lowman, this is Emilie and that's Serenity. I was watching them. My aunt had me watch Emilie today so she could work and that chick uh... What's her name serenity?" Serenity played with her necklace and looked at her feet. "Brooke." "Yeah, Brooke asked if Serenity could play with Emilie today because she had shit- I mean stuff to do. They were playing outside while I cleaned the house and started making dinner, the girls came and told me there was a fire..." Serenity stood up, but Happy motioned with his hand for her to sit back down. "but Happy thought we were playing and so we watched TV." Happy nodded. "I came out when the fire truck came but waited until they put it out so they wouldn't get hurt."

The cop got down to Emilie's level and she poked him with her juice box." are they telling the truth little one?" Emilie looked up and Happy nodded. "Yes um we playeded princess and with my jump rope! 'Renity jumps a lot!" The cop nodded and Happy sat down between Serenity and Emilie, putting his hands on their back protectively.

"So uh, Serenity was it?" The cop asked looking down at her and she nodded standing up, she walked behind Happy holding his shoulders. "Yes mister?" The cop looked at Happy and the girls for a second and then asked, "What did you mean you hope they're hurt?" Then Serenity hid her face in Happy's neck and squeezed Happy's shoulders as another guy came over, dark skin and in a dark gray suit with dreadlocks and a gold ring. "Officer Olvera write up everything that these three have told you, the older girls Forster dad is here to take her somewhere safe for tonight." Officer Olvera shook his head "Detective I don't think-"

Happy felt tears at his skin and Serenity stood up again shaking her head. "No no no no MIKE IS A BAD MAN I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HIM PLEASE NO I WANNA STAY WITH HAPPY! Happy's my favorite friend!" she screamed. She moved and jumped into Happy's lap and clung to his shirt as a heavy set guy with a track suit and four gold chains walked up and put his hand out.

"Serenity, come on we got Red Cross to give us a motel room for tonight. Let's go" Serenity clung to Happy's arm and shirt as Mike went to get her, one of the arson investigators yelled that he got the other door down and he needs officers to see this. Mike looked from the door to Serenity to the cops and quickly walked to the car he showed up in, leaving. The detective stood and watched as Emilie patted Serenity's head and she cried on to Happy's shoulder. "You know I heard what she said, and now we have a unidentifiable person burned up in that house and a secret room, you guys will have to come in I have questions for you and the older one."

Happy cringed as Serenity cried harder, he felt wetness on his lap. "Ren, did you just... Did you have an accident?" Serenity nodded and Happy looked at the detective and patted her head. "Can I take her to get cleaned up? She brought a bag to my house, I think it had clothes in it." The detective nodded "hold on I'll get a detective to walk with you. He walked away and called over another detective. Serenity cried harder " I'm sorry I peed Happy! Please don't be mad at me, please!" Happy nodded "it's okay kid. We'll go get cleaned up at my house, you're fine." She nodded and he stood up as another officer walked up. She was tall and thin with brown hair in a ponytail. "Officer Rodriguez will go with you, then I need you to get cleaned up, all three of you will need to come down if you can't get someone to watch the small one, and give me answers and an official statement." Happy nodded but all he could think about was how pissed his ma would be.

Officer Rodriquez took out a notebook and wrote down his address when they got to the house, she stayed in the living room with Emilie as she watched Looney Tunes. Happy ran Serenity a bath in the bathroom his aunt and cousin use, and got her clothes, along with towels set up before rinsing off in his own shower. He sat on his bed in a pair of sweats and called his Aunts house. "Happy? Que Paso Mijo? You're still home, is Emilie and that little one okay?" Happy sighed, hearing the officers footsteps in the hallway. "Yeah yeah, listen I was going to feed the girls and drop Serenity off after their play date thing but Tia Lori, their house caught on fire and now they say we have to go down to the uh precinct, me and Serenity have to give statements and Serenity freaked out when Mike showed up-" his aunt cut him off "AY! Where's your mama? She was supposed to be there an hour ago? Someones listening in to what you say isn't it, they think the girl came over to play when I left Emilie there, That's what you told them?" Happy sighed. "Yes, Ma's not here she called while I was showering earlier and Emilie answered she said she was going to be late. I haven't called her yet, she's going to blame me for letting the kid be here all day... Yeah and a officer bitch came back with us to make sure we don't leave. Ren had an accident and I had to get her a bath, get her to clean up." His aunt cursed under her breath. "Okay, I'll take the bus and be there in twenty minutes, tell her I will take you guys up there. Tell her the girls need to eat... And Julius behave." Happy smiled at the tone of her voice. "Okay gracias Tia I'll make sure she eats."

Happy called his mom's cell and she answered on what seemed like the last ring. "Happy! Why are you barely calling me I called you three hours ago! Did you get everything done? I hope that girl still isn't at my house!" he could hear music in the background.

"Ma? Some stuff came up but Tia Lori is going to come help me. I have to go to the precinct... I got a cell phone today I'll text you with it. Everything's fine... Are you at a bar?" His mom clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I got invited to dinner tonight by a man from our church who was in the hospital, don't worry about it. You're in so much trouble-" Happy cut her off. "Ma, ma no, Serenity, the little girls house caught on fire so they're going to take us in and ask questions since she played with Emilie today." His mom sighed but he could tell she was calming down. "you better not get locked up or I will leave you there I didn't raise no thug." She said and then he heard someone call her name and she told them she's hanging up. "Message me with that number and keep me updated Happy Julius. I'll be at the police station later." Then it was quiet, So he pulled out his cell.

+Ma, this is my new phone for now.+

+(Amelia) hey, the cops came they're gonna take us in once my aunt gets here.+

he put the phone on his bedside table and grabbed a white shirt with a dark blue skull on it and went to check on Serenity. He saw officer Rodriguez With her notebook she'd been taking notes since she got into the house, standing in the hallway, but ignored her. He knocked on the door and she replied "Happy is it you? Please come in I'm stuck!" She was sitting on the toilet seat with blue shorts trying to get a blue and purple muscle shirt on but she couldn't tell with wet hair in her eyes which hole was which.

Happy laughed at her annoyed face. "Need help?" She nodded, her head stuck in an armhole. He helped her get her shirt straight and grabbed the hair brush and a ponytail holder from her bag. "Turn around I'll braid your hair." Serenity laughed "You know how to braid hair Happy?! I thought only girls did that!" Happy shook his head. "Girls... Kid I used to help my uncle when he owned a fishing boat in San Francisco, ya have to know how to braid ropes. Hair is the same shit." She nodded and he got to work braiding it down her back, he had to stop his hands from clenching when he saw the bruises and cuts littering her tiny arms and legs, he had to remind himself he was helping her. He looked in the mirror and despite the bruise still on her face she was smiling back at him. "Happy you're my favorite!" He nodded and helped her down.

When he turned to lead her out, Officer Rodriguez and the Detective were standing in the doorway. The detective looked like he was contemplating something then said "You share a bond? How well do you know her?" Happy nodded "I do, I watch her sometimes when the bitch... I mean Brooke has stuff to do. I know her real ma too. We go to church with her." He said surprised that the lie came so easily. The detective nodded. "Alright yeah, are you ready to go?" Serenity just looked at Happy and Emilie came down the hallway. "Mister, no I'm hungry and Happy didn't finish pasta yet!"

Serenity nodded too and the officer cut in. "Sir, they are telling the truth he was making food when it happened it's half cooked on the stove." Happy nodded "Plus my Tia is going to come, I don't know why you want to question me but she should be there when you do question me." The detective nodded and looked to the girls. "Well I suppose we can wait until you girls eat huh?

Emilie ran to the kitchen and pulled herself up to the table, Serenity nodded and followed. Then she and the two detectives sat while Happy turned on the stove again, he drained and threw the noodles out and started with new noodles. Serenity grabbed the Detective's sleeve. "What's your name?" The detective smiled "I'm Detective Sean Meyers. Most people just call me detective." Serenity nodded. Happy turned after putting the noodles in and Serenity was opening the fridge. "Do you want a drink detective Sean, miss officer Rodriguez? I'm getting me and Emilie juice!" The detective and officer shared a look then nodded, Happy shook his head. "No get you two water Ren. It's late you don't need any more juice." She nodded and got the sodas out then got two small water bottles out and took them to Happy who opened them wordlessly and set them at the table, he opened his soda and drank half while he finished the chicken, then noodles.

Happy felt uncomfortable with cops in the house but he swallowed it down. "Ey, get me the Alfredo brat." Emilie nodded and went to the pantry by the fridge, getting the sauce and handing it to him. He looked up after opening the jar, and the detective was staring at him, the officer was too but looked away when he looked at her. "What?" The detective shook his head, and Happy's cell rang. He stirred the sauce and noodles as he answered.

"What?" He said attempting to seem annoyed, but it was Amelia. "Happy! What's going on you never called is Serenity okay?!" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine chill. The cops are here, not for me. Serenity's foster parents apparently dead or something and the other one freaked out something about a room shit, I don't know he just booked it." Amelia sighed on the other end.

"They're at your house?" Happy held the phone between his head and shoulder and strained the noodles "Yeah, I gotta feed the girls and my aunts going to come by so they're with us until we head to the precinct." He poured the sauce over the noodles heating it up and getting plates out as Amelia laughed. "Sorry, it's just I don't know how to process this. I do have good news I found a duplex, its in Oildale close to the house I want and I meet tomorrow to sign for three months. I'm packing now and going to put everything in one of the rooms while i fix the house up either your uncle or by myself. I'll let you go now, but act like you are talking to a girlfriend when you hang up." He checked the chicken and made the girls plates, putting Emilie's in the freezer and giving Serenity hers. "Okay yeah I get it, babe. Ey! do you know where the lady from our church is tonight? Serenity's mom, Amelia whatever? I feel like she should know what's going on, your dad knows her right?" Amelia sighed on the other end. "Gotcha. Bye."

Happy hung up and made himself a plate leaning against the counter. He was exhausted and didn't want to deal with this shit. Officer Rodriguez spoke up, with her notebook in hand. "That your girlfriend?" Happy nodded, choosing to keep his mouth shut and he ate a few more bites but she still kept watching him like she wanted more information. Happy drank the rest of his soda and threw the can away before clearing his throat, talking again. "Yeah we go to church together she knows Amelia, and Serenity because she's helped me watch her. I was suppose to meet her after my aunt picks up Emilie. I texted her I wasn't coming and she called to argue." Happy shrugged, then he finished his food, but in his head he was surprised the lies kept coming so easily. He got Emilie's out of the freezer and she and Serenity ate as Happy made his aunt a plate with the last of it, then cleaned the other dishes and wiped the stove off.

Detective Meyers spoke as Happy dried the pans by fire. "This place is pretty clean here, I'm surprised a kid your age at what nineteen? Eighteen? Could keep it this clean." Happy nodded. "Ma likes a clean house, and I'm almost sixteen. How long are we going to be at the precinct? I got to work tomorrow." The detective and officer both stood as the door opened, but relaxed a bit when Emilie yelled "Mama! You came for me!".

Happy handed his Tia a Dr Pepper and her plate of food as she sat in the seat, pulling Emilie into her lap and she nodded at him. "Ma'am do you understand what has happened?" Lorena laughed lightly and nodded. "Sì I do, but my nephew has made dinner and I just got off of work when I heard that you're taking him and this sweet one-she gestured to Serenity-to a jailhouse! You can wait five minutes while I eat and Emilie goes to get a toy bag ready to play with while you ask innocent kids, him and Serenity questions."

The detective nodded. "I'm detective Meyers and this is Officer Rodriguez she will stay with Emilie as we ask him questions, we need to leave as soon as possible, especially since we need to find somewhere to place little miss Rosales." he said pointing to Serenity, Lorena nodded. "Well, I'm Lorena Perez, this one is Emilie. She has nothing to do with this and neither does my nephew or the sweet one. It's late, I'm tired and in retrospect I don't feel real comfortable leaving them alone to go to a police department alone, especially if you can't find anywhere for Serenity." Emilie banged her hand with her fork in it on the table. "Mama she can stay with us tonight please!" Officer Rodriguez wrote in her notebook and Meyers smiled at Emilie. Emilie got down and went down the hallway and came back with a clear pink bag with Barbie's and a few books, then got two bags of goldfish crackers and her water and put it in there. Serenity took hers and Emilie's plates to Happy, who started washing them as she grabbed her water from the table and put the lid back on it.

Emilie came around as Lorena handed Happy her plate and asked "so is 'renity coming with us to stay?" Happy looked at the detective but he wasn't saying anything, until Lorena looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. "We'll see little one. Are we ready to go?" He said as he looked around then stopped and looked at Serenity. Lorena, Happy and Emilie nodded but Serenity just ran to Happy, who picked her up and had to calm himself before he snapped that dumb ass pen out of Rodriguez's hand as she started taking another note. Detective Meyers stood up, with Rodriguez on his trail "We'll follow you, BPD on Truxston."

Lorena and Happy got the girls in their seats and bucked in to make it to the precinct closest to them. When they got there Happy saw Andre sitting with two other guys he'd seen at Mike and Brooke's sitting down a hallway, but Detective Meyers ushered them into the elevator and two the third floor. Happy was getting antsy as they walked down three hallways, Detective Meyers grabbed a stack of stickers from the front desk but kept going when they finally stopped it was in front of two doors.

 

He led them into one room, there was a shelf with some blocks and stuffed animals, a carpet that was designed with a city and toy trucks set by it, a couch along a wall opposite a walled two way mirror and a table and chairs completed it. Meyers stood by a table and looked down at Serenity and Emilie, he wrote down their names, misspelling Emilie's, and handed them to the girls. Then proceeded to write L. Perez on one them, which his aunt or on. Detective Meyers looked at Happy. "You kid, what's your given name? It can't really be what these girls call you is it?" Happy almost smiled, almost. "Happy. Happy Lowman." The detective looked to Lorena who nodded and he just wrote Lowman on Happy's before looking at the girls who were still looking at the passes confused.

"They're stickers so we know who you are, they go here." He said gesturing to the right side of his shirt, the girls put them on as he flipped a switch and the room opposite them came into view. "That's where were going to ask Happy some questions, so you Emilie will stay here with officer Rodriquez. So get your dolls and whatever and sit at this table, I see you came prepared but hopefully it won't take long it's almost eight you must be tired." Lorena sat with Emilie, while Happy stood by the wall with the two way and thought 'no shit' then rolled his eyes making Serenity giggle as the door opened. In walked Officers Rodriguez, Olivera, and a lady with freckles, a kind face and light brown hair up with a clip, in a dark purple dress that had a child services badge clipped on walked in. Serenity scooted closer to Happy and he patted her hair.

Officer Rodriguez handed the detective a clipboard and two files, which he took and left the room. The lady leaned down by Happy, and smiled at Serenity. "Hey sweetie, do you remember me? I'm Kelly, your social worker from these last three visits. Why don't you come with me for a little while I have some things I need to ask you." Serenity hung her head and grabbed Happy's hand squeezing it. "Can Happy come?... Please?" She said and Happy looked down, then pulled Serenity up into his arms as Kelly looked at him. "I have to stay here Ren. I'm sure the questions won't be hard for a brave kid huh? You'll be fine and I will come talk to you when I'm done here. Just go with her and tell her what is wrong okay, she wants to help." Serenity nodded and hugged him before he put her down. "Okay I will go but only if Happy can see me later." Kelly nodded and Officer Olivera led her and Serenty out, who waved at everyone as the door closed. Happy walked over, grabbing a chair and sitting in it backwards beside his aunt, as he faced the door again.

Lorena asked "how much longer do we have to sit here its getting late. Will we really be able to see the little one again tonight, where will she go? Why isn't anyone questioning us so we can leave?" Officer Rodriquez made another note then cleared her throat "Miss Rosales will be taken care of, do you need a drink before we sit down? Detective Meyers will be back soon I believe and he will begin questioning him, he's taken lead over this." Lorena nodded. "Sì, something with caffeine but not coffee please for both me and Happy, maybe a water for the bébé." She nodded and left. Emilie spent the next few minutes asking questions about why Serenity left before getting bored with them and playing with her dolls. Officer Rodriguez came back after ten minutes with two cans of Coca Cola and a water. She handed them out as detective Meyers came back in, still holding the folders.

"If you two will, please follow me into the adjacent room, you will still be able to see Miss Emilie but not hear her as we have some rather sensitive questions to ask you." The expression he had on his face told Happy that he wasn't going to be lenient in his questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like it so far! Also visit my tumblr and leave me something for inspiration maybe?! Gunsknivesandplaidwrites .tumblr. Com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So five was supper long. Whoops. I'm not sorry though. This one not so much. I rewrote this three times and it still came out weird to me, I sincerely apologize.

Happy and lorena were sitting opposite the chair where Detective Meyers sat, he began by giving Happy a hard stare. Clearing his voice he leaned back into the table, setting the clipboard in front of him. "Okay, Officer Olivera stated that you said you had the two girls all day. That we believe, but along with that he started you showed a strong distaste for Serenity's foster parents. I can deduce by her various injuries on the girl the reason but I need you to tell me in your own words why you referee to Brooklyn as a "bitch" multiple times." Lorena have Happy a look that said behave as he nodded, he swallowed nervously.

"She uh... Well I watch Serenity sometimes... They hit her, she's just a kid and she's always bruised up." Happy said, shifting and rolling the bottom on the edge of his coke can around the table nervously. "She uh- well she told me this story once about how she didn't want to eat a peanut butter sandwich so Brooke made her go without eating all day until she did. Uh I just... I wanted to go to the cops before but Serenity was scared and freaked out once when I told her. I think they threatened her." He said taking a breath, trying to think of a better lie, his ain't parted his arm and he nodded to himself, and detective Meyers continued to look at him.

"Brooke, she-well I don't know for sure what but I think she... Well I know she does drugs because she comes to pick her up sometimes and she has uh those needle marks on her arms and she's always telling Serenity to shut the hell up even when she hasn't said anything." Happy ran his hand through his hair as the Detective stated at him his heart rate went up. He squeezed his knee under the table and settled a bit then carried on with it. "Serenity never wants to go back to the house because she tells me she's mean to her. Will she be okay?" 

The detective nodded, writing down what he said. "Well I was watching Kelly question her a minute and she said some dark stuff before I left to come question you. Can you tell me what all you did today?" Happy nodded and swallowed more to steady himself, he felt like he was cashed in.

"Well I got up and rode the bus to the store and got a phone, I've been working since before school embed to get one. So I could talk my ma and family, and to the people I cut grass for. I went to my aunts house and got Emilie, and fixed some stuff for her then came back. Brooke dropped Serenity off then i let the girls have a snack and fixed my aunts car. Then went to get lunch for us and the girls played at the playground. Then we went home and the girls watched a movie while I called the people I had to cut grass for today to tell them I would do it tomorrow instead and then they went to play outside while I cleaned up the house and stated dinner... Then everything happened over there and now I'm here."

Happy opened his Coke as the detective wrote down all that he said. "Now, I have some very important questions, first have you ever spent time with the other kids they foster?" Happy nodded "I play ball with them in the alley sometimes but I ain't had time anymore now that I'm working." The detective nodded. "One boy, Andre said you asked him where Mike was earlier, why was that?" Happy took another drink and stated clicking the can top. "Yeah because I want sure if Brooke was home or not and didn't want to just drop Serenity off if no one was going to really watch her."

The detective stared at him a few minutes before asking the next question. "Now another important question, have you ever been inside their home before?" Happy's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, uh sometimes Mike uh... He tried to talk me into going into ....business with him.... Like he uh sells drugs and sh-stuff." The detective wrote down more and continued "And what do you tell him? When he asks those questions?" 

Lorena sat up. "You think my sobrino is some drug toting thug? No. He knows what drugs do to someone. Hes not estupido!" Happy sighed. "Yeah, see I'm not stupid, I tell him I got better things to do then that shit. I gotta help my ma out I don't have time for bullshit like drugs, but he stopped asking weeks ago."

 

The detective sat back in his chair. "Where exactly do you go when invited into the house?" Happy sat up, leaning on his elbows. "Mostly like the living room and kitchen, Serenity showed me her room once, she wanted someone to help her read a book. Why do you want to know?" Detective Meyers shook his head. "Procedural stuff, don't worry about it. Now how well would you say you know Michael and Brooke Cudlitz aside from the occasional babysitting?" Happy scratched the top of his head, slightly pulling on his hair to calm himself. "Not really I don't know them well its usually just that, I only ever spent time with Serenity."

The detective opened his moth to speak but there was a knock at the door and the detective opened it, officer Olivera was on the other side with Happy's ma, and a dark skinned woman in scrubs and messy curly hair. "Detective, this is Sylvia Lowman and nurse Baynar, who examined little miss Rosales. We need to talk to Lorena, and I think you'll want to hear what Baynar found in her examination. Also Miss Amelia Slavenchek, Serenity's birth mother is here, someone called her and she's sitting with Serenity and the child services woman Kelly, now."

Sylvia walked in and hugged her sister who was already standing, then Happy who remained seated. Emilie came up to the window and waved as she saw her aunt, then went back to the couch where she layed down, and reading her Winnie the Pooh book. 

 

Happy sat beside his mom, tapping his fingers and looking at the clock. "So, you know you have to get up early and get those years cut tomorrow or they won't pay you. Mijo you have to stop putting yourself in these situations, you try to save everyone and you'll be the one dead. You need to drop the girl and focus on your own things. Your job and getting your diploma. I told you that I won't raise a thug, but I didn't raise an idiot either Happy Julius, pull it together. I won't always be here to help."  
Happy nodded and they sat in silence as they waited another ten minutes. Detective Meyers opened the for, letting it slam and shut it quickly.

He leaned over the table and got about six inches from Happy's face. "Mr. Lowman, I'll ask you one more time, did you ever see another part of their home? Did Mike offer you to do anything else for him beside sell drugs? And last, do you know the extent of what was going on in that household, including the extent of injuries to miss Rosales?" 

Happy shook his head, trying to not freak out but inside his chest his heart was nearly exploding. "No... No sir I just got asked about that... I just watched her for Brooke. What happened is she-is she okay? What's wrong with her? I knew-I knew I should have called the cops before." He said, he started bouncing his leg, and his voice got a bit high at the end. Meyers stared at him for another minute and then shook his head. "I believe you, Lowman but I am going to be following up." Happy let out a breath at the statement and nodded in understanding but was concerned that Meyers didn't answer his question about Serenity. "Is Ren really okay though, what did the nurse find out?"

"She's fine, your free to go as well as miss Rosales. She will be staying the weekend with your aunt and then she will be placed in another foster family. If you want to stay in contact see her case worker." 

 

Meyers opened the door, leading Happy along with his ma, tia and Emilie down to a closed room. Serenity and Amelia were talking to Kelly, who stood up shook hands with the three standing and smiled at Emilie. "Kelly Langdon, department of children and family services. I have to follow you to your home Mrs. Perez, and escort Serenity in to make sure the home is up to our standards, along with that I'll need you to sign some papers for her temporary stay with you, she would be in your custody from add little as forty eight and be no longer than ninety six hours." She said and Lorena nodded understandingly.

 

Serenity got up from her mom's lap and went to Happy, putting her arms up he easily picked her up and she hugged him. "Happy you came back! Are you gonna stay with Tia Lori with me?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw his ma and tia exchange glances. There was a second where he shook his head, then his ain't saw the clear no in his ma's expression and patted his shoulder and Serenity's arm. "No precìosa Happy has work tomorrow, he's staying home." Serenity looked down sadly and squeezed Happy's neck. "Hey, Ren I can't stay but maybe around lunchtime I'll stop by and you can help me make grilled cheese sandwiches." He said hoping she would cheer up a bit, and it worked as she smiled at him and nodded.

 

Amelia met them in the middle of the room and smiled as Serenity went from happy arms to hers. "I gotta go baby bug, mommy had to go to work so I can pay for the new house I'm getting us. Behave for them and I'll see you Sunday." She said kissing her forehead and putting her down. "Mommy I promise I'll be good!" She said hugging Amelia's legs and then taking Happy's hand. 

Officer Olivera returned their belongings and everyone made it outside. Happy walked Serenity to Kelly's car and then joined his mom, who gave him a look before driving them home. When he got home she didn't say anything, just walked to her room and then into the shower, Happy knew she wasn't in a mood to be fucked with so he left her alone.

 

Happy made himself a sandwich and got a glass of water while he turned his phone on. He had four text messages, which he ignored, after reading he was too tired to deal with that shit.

-(Amelia) you did good today kid I don't know how to thank you enough-  
-(Tia Lori)I hope you know what your doing mijo. This might be too much for you.-  
(Andre)I don't know what the duck went down but Brooke's dead and Mike won't answer. Do you know?-  
-(Andre) if you know what happened to Serenity let me know, Mike's worried-  
-(Amelia) I found someone to help with fixing up the house. I'm taking off work to fix it up. You can help if you want to.-

Happy showered in the second bath, his mom was already in bed when he got out so he went to his closet and pulled out the chrome dragon pipe and the pot, opening his window. Smoking a bowl as he listened to some music helped calm him down, then he drank some water and ate a sandwich with some sleeping pills. He pulled out his sketchbook, drew a picture of Serenity from his memory as he started to feel sleepy finally, he layed down and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Happy woke up twice Even with the sleeping pills, from dreams he couldn't remember what they were about. All he knew was when he woke up he was covered in sweat and his heart was beating like it wanted to escape. He finally hit peak exhaustion, then what felt like an hour later his ma was waking him up, after a granola bar and coffee his ma dropped him off to get the lawnmower and he spent the morning busting his ass for fifteen bucks a yard.

Seven hours, five yards and a pool later he showed up at his aunts exhausted, hungry and dripping in sweat. He opened the door and the two girls were in the living room watching air bud; doing some weird dance thing as his aunt was sewing a pair of scrub pants up in the chair with an amused face. He cleared his throat and Serenity picked her head up from watching her own feet and practically sprang at him.

Happy steadied himself on the wall as she wrapped her arms around his legs and squeezed. "Happy! I thought you wasn't coming! We already ate but Tia Lori said I could save half of mine until you got here! Come on let's make you food!" She said letting go and taking his hand, pulling him to the kitchen. Half a grilled cheese was sitting on the counter and the pan was still on the stove, Happy turned the fire on, putting the half on to heat up as he prepped the bread for his own two. Serenity handed him the cheese and another paper plate before getting him a soda out and putting it at the table beside her already opened juice.

Happy finished grading gets and made his own two, sitting down as his aunt came into the room. "Julius, you look like you lost all the water in your body and you're about to pass out! Ay, eat and then shower. You can nap while I let the girls play outside, then I need to talk to you." She said while pouring a glad of tea and sitting it beside his soda. He nodded, downing his soda and eating the rest of his food, then he drank the tea slowly. "Only an hour or two Tia I got two more lawns to cut and ma gave me a list of shit- to do at the house, I wasn't even supposed to stop by here."

His aunt just nodded walked to the back yard, Emilie behind her. Serenity got up from her chair and put her plate in the sink, then threw the juice box and his can away. Before hugging Happy and making her way outside with his other family. He shook the thought from his head, knowing she wasn't his family just a kid he helped out and put his dishes in the sink before doing what his aunt said, showering and laying down in his aunt's bed for a nap.

When he woke up, his aunt was shaking his shoulder and he was sweaty again despite being in the air conditioned room. He'd kicked the covers off at some point and he felt like the walls were closing it. "Breath mijo, just breathe okay." He looked at her confused and she looked like she was confused too.

"What... How long was I asleep?" He said, and he realized his mouth felt like he'd smoked eight cigarettes without having anything to drink. He felt the bed dip and Serenity climbed up, handing him a bottle of water which he happily drank. "You were screaming Happy. Something about sickness and then we woke you up, was it a bad dream? I have them too."

He looked at Serenity then his aunt, and Emilie who was peeking out behind her leg. '"You were you only slept about an hour I was going to wake you but I figured I'd let you sleep and then you just started yelling like el diablo was coming for your ass." Happy nodded and finished his water standing up he went to the bathroom and washed his face, before joining his aunt in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out.... Was I saying anything particular? I don't remember my dream..." He said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Lorena shook her head "you weren't making some something about sickening and cameras and tattoos." She said and he nodded.

Happy remembered she said they needed to talk. "What did you need to talk about? If you need something done or for me to watch Em.." His aunt cut him off "It's about Serenity. The case worker called this morning, she wants to talk with you and... Amelia? -Happy nodded- Amelia yes... About seeing her once she's placed in another home tomorrow night. She said that the Nìna will have to go to therapy and she will need people she trusts around more... But happy tu mama won't like this at all. She called me this morning about the possibility of you moving up to Washington with your Tio Arturo." Happy shook his head, not believing his ma would freak out this much.

"Okay, yeah I see that she's loosing it about this but its not... She can't just..." Happy said trying to get his point across. Tia Lorena shook her head. "Happy she cares she doesn't want you going the same way your dad did. She thinks she can protect you by sending you away." She said, pulling her phone out. Happy felt guilty after being reminded of his dad, from what his ma said she'd been pregnant with him when his dad was 

"If I'm going to help you I need the sweet ones mama's phone number, and you two will need to talk to me again about her plan to get the Nìna back with her, I want to help." She said and Happy passed her his cell phone while nodding. 

"Well she's moving... Somewhere in Oildale but it's pretty messed up. She said she's getting a duplex and needs to fix it up. She's packing already but she hasn't talked to me today." He said quickly, as he started to panic, his aunt tapped his arm. "Breathe mijo, I will call her and help, peró you need to rest. I think you should go home, do the rest of your work tomorrow. You should come by though, at three DCFS will be here to get Serenity and you should get Kelly to let you have visitation. The nìna is attached to you as much as you are to her, she needs you. Your mama doesn't understand yet but she will. Just give her time." 

Happy nodded, thinking that he should go do the jobs to make his ma happy, then go home and smoke as other bowl to sleep. "I'll go home now so I can get the chores done, if you call Amelia tell me please I want to help Tia." He said getting up and walking to the door. His aunt and the girls all hugged him before he left.

 

Happy couldn't sleep, despite working a full day and toking it up three times. He'd texted the chick from the diner, hoping she could maybe take his mind off of shit, or at least get him laid but he didn't get a reply so he laid down but when he closed his eyes he saw Brooke's face staying at him. 

Happy tried some sleeping pills, but he was still wired, so he went out. He changed into b black basketball shorts, his training shoes and a black middle sorry, he stopped by the convenience store. The goth chick from his science class that he partnered with was there, so he got a free Gatorade and a banana then he walked to Shanton's 24 hour -mostly boxing- gym by the train tracks and worked out. He shadow boxed for twenty minutes while he listened to AC/DC, then he wrapped his hands and hit the sandbag. He couldn't get the images of Brooke out of his head so he grabbed the weighted rope off the wall and just jumped until his phone chirped on the counter.

He smirked as he saw her message the first was 'Don't call me waitress, my names Mandy.' and the second had him leaving the Gym for the apartment address she gave him, a along with the half naked picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I ended it without the sex scene because he's underage still and some people are squeamish about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a time skip in the chapter, but I've marked it. Also This is a HUGE chapter. I apologize guys but hey, I had a few hours. Apologies it's not beta'd or anything

Happy left Mandy's apartment building the next afternoon feeling slightly better, except for the fact that her dad literally threw him or the for in his boxers. He got dressed in the hallway and called his aunt who told him to hurry up before Kelly left. He ran three blocks and walked down two more before getting to his aunts house where a dark blue S.U.V was sitting by the curb, and the girls were in the front yard. He got hugs from the girls before going inside.

He found them in the kitchen, his aunt was filling out a paper and looked up at his steps. "Julius! Finally, I'm filling out papers so we can visit nìna precìosa at the house they're taking here to, she's going to a family in Edison so we can drive there easily. Something he didnt know was weighing on him lifted, and Kelly nodded as Happy sat down. "I understand you have a connection and she's been through much. I spoke with your mother earlier and she said she would prefer to stay out of it, but gave Lorena permission to take you."

Happy nodded, "Will we be able to meet the family first? I just... She won't know them." He said, feeling oddly protective. Kelly nodded and smiled at him as she looked over the papers Lorena had signed. "Well I brought the S.U.V today so I could take you four, along with Serenity's mother to see the place. We don't usually do that but its a sensitive case and we think Serenity will feel more comfortable knowing that her 'family' so to speak will." She said, standing up. 

"We have thirty minutes to spare if you want to... Clean up, Happy. Me and Lorena will get the girls cleaned up and explain to them what's going on." Kelly said and Happy blinked, ducking his head and getting some clean clothes to shower.

When he got out he realized he had a couple giant hickeys and he laughed, thinking about the way he must have looked littered in hickeys, in just his basketball shorts and muscle shirt he'd went to the gym in. Someone knocked on the door and Serenity yelled "We're getting in the car Happy hurry up you have to come!" He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes and immediately opened them again as he saw Brooke's face again, he shook his head to clear it. "Shit. Keep it together." He said to himself drying his hair and pulling on a plain dark blue shirt and his tennis.

They got to Amelia house and there was a 'for sale or lease' sign on the front lawn and a moving truck pulled in and parked. Amelia got out of the front seat of it and waved as she walked over. "Hi, sorry I was arguing with the guy about not needing guys to move this stuff for me, the neighbors are going to help me for a six pack and some burgers." She said getting in the middle row with happy, the girls were in their booster seats in the third row playing some weird ass makeup game on Kelly's tablet.

They turned onto the highway, and Kelly nodded "That's fine, my afternoon is suprisingly light. We can take as much time as you need. We're going to their actual home, they've agreed to let you guys look around. I've lightly explained the situation to the couple, one of them is a child psychologist and the other is a fifth grade ratchet.. I have to speak to the other kids they have in their custody while we're there."

Happy watched Amanda fidget with her purse, then she leaned forward. "How many kids are there, I mean you told me she's a special case now what does that mean? Is the foster going to be her therapist, you mentioned she would get longer sessions." Kelly shook her head "we'll discuss that at a later time Amelia, but no the pointel's won't be get therapist but they're especially in time with abused children and the state they might be in." She said as they continued down the highway. It was twenty minutes before they turned off. They made two more rights and a left into a neighborhood with two story houses and expensive cars and Happy's hand itched to get behind a few of the cars.

They pulled into a driveway of a two story light yellow house in front of two expensive SUVs one was green and one was yellow. Happy could see a balcony on the back side, a fenced in in ground pool and a tabby cat in the front window. Serenity got out and took his and Amelia hands as they walked up and Kelly rang the doorbell. Happy felt bad as Serenity hid her face behind him as a dark skinned chick in a black pencil shirt and highlights answered, a white but guy stood behind her in designer jeans and a paint smeared smock, he was holding onto an equally messy baby.

"Hi i'm Vanessa but everyone calla me Ness, this is Craig, and the little ones CJ." She said as they backed inside to let them in, the guy and the baby went into the other room. "The kids and Craig were painting, they're getting cleaned up now." She led them into a living room and everyone followed Kelly's example and sat down as Vanessa brought in glasses of tea for them.

Happy looked around, a little curious and a lot wanting to look around and see if they were psycho's too. "Usually I'm at work right now, so I went a little stir crazy and made peach tea along with snack trays, which one of you is witch now?" She said bringing in two trays with fruit kebobs and sitting opposite them, just as Craig and the baby came in with five other kids trailing behind him. 

Kelly nodded, Serenity tried to hide but Happy shook his head and tapped her chin back up. "Well you know me, Kelly. This is Serenity there in between her mother Amelia and half brother Happy, along with his Aunt Lorena and the little ball of sunshine is Emilie. They all came to support Serenity today since she's going through some stuff." Kelly said and Happy felt like it wasn't really aloe, he was already plenty attatched to the kid after all. 

He focused on Craig again as he put the baby in a playpen in the room. "Great! I for one an excited to have you guys here, not many children we foster come from supportive families, but we're all equal here." He said, and happy slightly approved as he could make out the Metallica tattoo under Craig's arm. He stood behind the kids, one boy was looked around his age, but looked to be a typical rich kid if it wasn't for the gauges in his ears and the black flag tattoo on his arm, and was holding hands with another boy around Emilie's age. There was a middle Eastern boy that was probably nine that was holding the cat as twin girls with tanned skin and short skirts around fourteen stood there with smiles on their faces. "In order its Roderick, Colby, Brigham, Leah and Autumn. Would you like to look around? The kids I think the kids are ready to talk if that's okay, Kelly." Kelly nodded I've had the tour already. Let's meet in the dining room, Roderick, you can go first this time." The guy nodded followed her, while the other kids say down on the couches and started watching a movie. "Now if the girls and I'm, Happy if you want to stay and watch party of the movie they can" Craig said and Serenity shook her head and pulled happy and her mom closer. "Guess that's a no" Amelia said.

 

Unlike her Emilie stayed while they made it up the stairs by the front door. Happy shook his head but picked Serenity up and over the baby gate at the t of it. The doors were all open, except the first one on the left which Craig opened. "This is our room, master bath walk in closet all that jazz. Next doors another bathroom the boys share. Then it's the boys room. Right across from us is the babies room, then the other bed slash bath combo is the girls. CJ is our only child -well birth- but only infant we have him and Colby share. Happy looked in and saw a giant dresser with a crib on one side and a twin sized bunk bed on the other with matching toy story bedding.

The boys bathroom was sports themed and the bedroom was almost set up like Mike and Brooke's but bigger everything even matched, in tones of green, they even had a desk on each side. They walked into the girls room and Happy immediately let out a sigh as Serenity finally let go of his hand. It was pretty much the same as the boys but with two sets of loft beds on the right, meeting in the corner with a dresser and small table under each and a closet. a twin sized bed on the left side, with a desk and a small dresser and the bathroom. All the beds had different roses on the comforters. "This is the girls room, the right side the older girls share. You get the single bed, the older girls have been with us since we started and we've adopted them, they both asked that you stay with them instead of the guest bedrooms downstairs. I think they're excited to have another girl in the house." He said, as Serenity put her bag down on the bed, but didn't say anything Happy was worrying about her.

Happy walked into the bathroom and it had roses everywhere, so he stepped out again satisfied that it was girly enough but not pink everywhere. Vanessa led them down the other set of stairs and this time Serenity didn't want to be down so happy let her get on his back, when they walked into the room it was a dining room that led to the back door, Happy could see that the fence went around was high enough that no one would see them. Kelly was at one side of the table, her binder open as she asked the littlest boy questions. "Now this is my forte." Vanessa said walking into the kitchen. There was stainless steal and black marble everywhere, Serenity whispered "Whoa" and Vanessa smiled. "I like to bake a lot on the weekends, I can always use extra hands." She said and Happy knew Serenity was still nervous because she squeezed his shoulders. He tapped her leg and they followed them back into the Livingroom. Craig went to get the baby then stated changing him on a playmat as vanessa kept going. 

The twin girls and the older guy were talking on the seat in the window as the other older kid played a video game, the girls and guy looked at Happy, smiling and he smirked before going into the other hallway with the adults. "Now, theirs a restroom and two rooms, then we have the basement. Craig usually calls that his studio though, he paints and him and the kids do crafts and stuff down there it's really fun. Bathroom is just a regular bathroom with a tub. It actually goes into the first guest room." Happy followed them as they walked through the blue-sea oriented bathroom into a guest room with two twin beds in brown needing and a small dresser that had an aquarium on it. The next room was done in the same way minute the aquarium, it had red bedding and a ceiling with sticky stars. 

Across was a washer and dryer with baskets. Then another doorway with steps leading down, he could feel Serenity tighten her hold on his so he switched her until he was holding her more securely. A plus was the stairs lit up with those Christmas lights and there were paintings everywhere. Her breathe quickened, but rated when they hit the bottom and all they saw was a stereo system, shelves full of art supplies, and a giant table with chairs and a separate room that was made of glass with an easel a couch, and better lighting. "The rules of the art room is an adult must be present, and to never go into that section. Craig paints and although he loves to share his passion he doesn't want the commissioned paintings to get ruined. I believe this is the end of the casa Del Kingston tour." 

Kelly walked in with the little one, as adding Lorena picked Emilie up off the couch, she turned to them and nodded. "I'm all done here, I said you'd have time but one of the other girls in my branch got sick so I'm slammed again after this I'm sorry you'll have to say goodbye now. You're free to come visit next weekend for two hours though." Happy felt Serenity shake her head and tense up behind him. "Why can't I just stay with Tìa Lori? I'll be good, please I want to stay with Happy." Serenity said and happy passed her to Amelia as the tears came.

Amelia walked her down the hallway to the bathroom as Craig came back up. "Kelly have us all three of your cell phones and we will keep you updated on her progress their nothing to worry about. The girls are even planning to take her to the mall tomorrow for new clothes and whatever else she wants." He said, but it didn't make Happy feel better, it just felt like he was letting her down. "She'll be okay mijo. We'll come next week or you can come with Amelia. She's going to get used to it, is a lot better then those pendejos. Plus you can't expect to have her every day and go to work mijo it's fine she's going to be fine." Happy nodded, then his phone beeped, and he smirked as he saw Mandy's text.

-come by, we can catch up on where I left off this morning.-  
+I'm busy. Maybe tomorrow.+ 

Serenity came out of the bathroom cleaned up and practically crawled up into Happy's arms and buried her face in his neck. Happy patted her head and felt guilty. The adults kept looking but the kids all kept staring at the TV. Vanes smiled and stepped forward "Hey Serenity, sweetie if it makes you feel better tonight before bedtime we can call anyone you want to. Would that make you feel better?" Serenity picked her head up and nodded. Happy pulled the necklace out from her shirt and taped it with an idea from some movie the girl he took out once made him watch. "Ey, don't be sad I gave you this necklace right? -Serenity nodded- So be brave because this necklace will help you okay. You'll be fine, you wanna go to the mall tomorrow and get stuff with the girls? Maybe you can even get a swimsuit for the pool back there okay? They have my number you can call me tonight kid." Serenity nodded again and hugged him before getting down and hugging Emilie, Lorena and then Amelia again before taking Happy's hand. " I'll walk you out, so you can get another hug 'fore you leave." She said and the adults started walking out. Happy smiled at her brave face, but he knew she was nervous by the way she fiddled with her necklace. They hugged again and Serenity waved as they left the driveway and Happy hoped she would be okay.

__________________________________________________________

It was the weekend that they get to visit Serenity, but Tia Lori had to work so she dropped Happy and Emilie off at Amelia's after lunch Friday for the weekend. Happy was glad at least that she got along with his aunt, because he didn't know what the fuck would happen if he didn't have anyone in his corner. He was asked his ma had been out almost every night of the week with this guy she meet, some puto named Felix. He meet him once, when he was getting dropped off after helping Amelia load boxes and the guy had made a comment about how feisty Russian whores are.

Happy was sitting with Amelia on her couch Saturday night as Emilie colored at the table in the kitchen area. Amelia's duplex was small, but it had two rooms and a bathroom, the kitchen, dining and living room were about the size of his living room but he liked it here. His mom had been spending more time at home these last two weeks because she'd gotten good from her second job as a maid at the hotel down the block. At Amelia's he could rest, she didn't give him shit about his music, or him spacing out when he drew or read murder mysteries. She didn't even bitch at him for letting his plate sit on the coffee table after dinner or even smoking pot in the bedroom. Shit, Friday when he got there she even smoked with him and showed him how to clean his gun. She even took him after her shift at the dinner to the shooting range by the woods and taught him how to steady himself and shoot right. Right now, on a saturday night when he was usually doing chores before his ma came home, he was drawing out another picture of Serenity and Amelia for Amelia to frame in the new house while they picked out colors for the rooms. The house wasn't as bad as they thought at first and the guys were already done.

It was a two story with no basement, three bathrooms and four rooms. Three rooms were upstairs one with a big bathroom and another bathroom between the two rooms. Amelia hired some guys that hung around the dinner to fix it and the only thing left was to paint it. Amelia had the paint samples and a few furniture store books open. She wanted a fresh start, new furniture and stuff would put a dent in the money Happy had given her but she wanted to do this for her baby. She'd took the money in her savings and the money she stole from Jim and the money from Happy to get the house, she paid nine months rent for this and payed the guys to fix it, that left her with about four grand. She had kept the stove and fridge, she sold all the other furniture besides the bedrooms stuff the small table and chairs and her couch.

Happy was exhausted though, they'd had a busy fucking day they went to the house while it was getting inspected, then to a car lot helped her lease a truck from this lot his uncle used to be a mechanic for. Amelia'd been putting in applications for a couple nicer restaurants here and planned to make the downstairs bedroom into a sewing room to make quilts for extra money. That being said Happy was well, happy since he had his own room here, and was promised a room there for when he couldn't deal with home and he even got the owner of the car lot, Billy to let him work a couple days a week for some extra cash until school. Then they hit up dollar tree for some cheap new stuff for the new house.

 

Happy helped Emilie get dressed for bed and she layed in Serenity's old toddler bed beside the couch as Happy finished the drawing. He set it in the frame they got and hung it by the door. He showered as Amelia wrote in her NA notebook and then went to work.

Amelia and Emilie woke Happy up at eleven forty five with a breakfast sandwich and a soda. "Wake up, and get dressed, eat in the truck or we're going to be late." She said and happy hopped up and threw a pair of jeans on with his work boots and a grey slayer shirt. He took a piss and shipped brushing his teeth and jumped in the truck as Amelia started it. "Fuck, we both overslept. I got a call from Craig at eleven fifteen, he that if we aren't already on our way and wanted we could bring swimming stuff, so I got Emilie up and went to dollar general. I called him when I got back to the house and told him we're stuck in traffic." Happy nodded and Emily clapped. "I gotted a pink bathing suit and Amelia got a red one and we gotted you green ones Happy! And I gets floaties and its gonna be fun!" Happy patted her head and ate, they got there fifteen minutes late and Serenity was waiting out front with Vanessa. 

 

Happy helped Emilie out of the truck as Amelia talked to Vanessa. Serenity jumped up into Happy's arms, she was smiling and wearing a people bathing suit with lime green stars on it and swimming goggles. "Get dressed to swim Happy! C'mon!" Happy picked her up and held her upside down. "What if I don't want to kid? Huh? What then" he said as she laughed he set her down and she smacked his arm. YOU HAVE TO OR YOU CANT HAVE ANY DORITOS!" she yelled before continuing to drag him. 

Amelia was in the bedroom off the bathroom getting dressed and helping Emilie when Happy came out and almost ran into Roderick who was putting clothes in the dryer. Roderick looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Figured you'd have at least one tattoo by now." Happy shook his head "No. I plan on practicing with my tattoo gun when I can, but I've been busy." Roderick huffed, then Amelia and Emilie came out Amelia had a red two pieces on, Emilie had her one piece that she'd told him about. "You have a tattoo gun Hap? Shit- you should have told me I have some people you can practice on, maybe even get you some pigskin." She said, right as Serenity came back down the hall, before two other guys appeared by the entry, One shouted "Rod, hurry up mom's supposed to be here in ten, get your suit on." Roderick shrugged "yeah, we all have visits usually on the same day... My other brothers are with some people down the street. I'll see you guys out there."

 

Serenity dragged them out to the pool, Craig was on the patio, barbecuing with another guy, the pool had roderick holding onto CJs baby floatie, and watching Colby with his older brothers, along a woman with a baby and the younger boys along with some other kids while the girls Laid out on towels. Vanessa was at the table with drinks and two other women and a guy in regular clothes. Amelia put Emilie's glossaries on her and Serenity dragged Happy, Emilie and Amelia to the pool. 

After thirty minutes of throwing Serenity and Emilie to Amelia as they squealed Happy pulled himself to the side of the pool at the deep end away from most of the people. He left his feet in and layed back covering his eyes. He sat up when a voice said "So my brother says you havea tattoo gun and need some practice." Roderick say on one side of him and his two brothers sat on the other. One had a green fauxhawk and the other was a blonde and they both had tattoos on their arms. Fauxhawk started talking "I'm Toby and this is Don, we were wondering if you wanted to tattoo us for practice we'll pay you also.... Were aging out soon and are starting a taco, scouting for talent to paint the truck and shit. We'd pay but the truck won't be until next month so rod took your phone and called mine. We gotta go but well be in touch later about the tats." He said before the two of them got up and said bye to a woman who Happy just noticed. He didn't know what to think bit he thought why the fuck not. Roderick stayed there a minute, before he spoke.

"My brothers are pretty forward, but they're not bad guys ya know, they raised me and Colby... Even saved our other sister, she's uh in another state now. They always wanted to start a taco truck and just drive around they got their food license the other week and have been helping another guy out." He said as if trying to validate something. 

Happy thought fuck it why not "Yeah, don't worry about it, just tell your brothers they might need to buy some ink." Happy said before slipping into the pool and scaring Serenity by throwing her into the air. They spent another half hour in the pool before the food was done and Happy ate a burger, along with Serenity and Emilie at the bench that surrounded the patio. It was all really surreal but Serenity seemed to be okay, she even called him almost every night and last week she'd went to therapy. Happy was nervous but he knew he'd get to see her every two weeks and she's with good people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think! I'm utilizing the free internet as much as I can so.... Hope it good enough guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy wasn't thrilled with his ma's new relationship but he hasn't seen much of Felix until it was time for food, and he'd stay around the day his ma got paid. He was pissed that Felix was using his ma, but promised his aunt he wouldn't get into her problems. He couldn't really even deal with his own problems. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Brooke unless he was stoned or falling down drunk. He ignored it as much as he could while he did his chores, he'd cut the lawns he scheduled and spent a few nights eating dinner with his mMa and felix or Emilie and Tia Lori. After that then he'd get a call from Serenity, they'd talk for about ten minutes about what she did that day before she would d have to go to call her mom. After that he'd go and get high or drunk, sometimes he'd go have sex with Mandy. After two weeks of on and off with the her and getting caught three times she got sent off to an aunts in Los Angeles and Happy lost a way to get it out of his head, he went and threw himself into working and helping Amelia fix the house instead.

 

Happy was still pretty flush with cash from Mike and also working. So that month after getting a new phone, so he paid his ma's mortgage for two months and she thanked him by taking him out to the lake for the day like they used to do. Happy's dad, Andrew wasn't all bad, parent wise- before his dad went to prison for the first and last time, he'd went to jail a few times during Happy's younger years but he was out from the time Happy was five until he was ten. Fishing was a family thing then when his ma didn't have to work three jobs and his dad was around. They'd grab a few blankets and some fishing poles whenever he could and the three of them would stay at the river for hours, until this last time he got thrown in it was more than just possession and petty theft. Turns out the bar his dad worked for wasn't just a bar, but a few different fighting rings, and a lot of people were known to get drugs from the place. One night, a kid around the same age as him was looking for his grandpa and got in the middle of a dog fight and was torn to shreds. There was probably more than that but his ma refused to tell him anything else. They got his dad with all kinds of shit and he was sent to prison, three months later his dad was gutted for choosing the wrong friends inside and now the only good memories he had with his dad was fishing.

He thought they were having a good time, sitting quietly while the sun set in front of them, until his ma brought up that she was thinking of moving to Washington, Happy just nodded. Happy didn't want to move he was finally somewhere where he felt he belonged. He felt needed here and now she wanted him to just pick up and leave again and he was sick of her making decisions without him. "Ma, I can't just pick up and leave I got jobs and Tia Lori needs me and-" his ma turned to him and put her hand up, he knew she wasn't going to give up. "Happy, this isn't up to you. Your tios can help us, they will help us I don't have the kind of money it takes anymore, Felix thinks it is a good idea too. So in two months were going." Happy was done, she hadn't known Felix for more than a few months and now he's suddenly making decisions for him? Fuck that. "Ma, no I can't just up and leave." His ma shook her head " Happy your uncles going to give Felix a job, he can't work down here with his disability.. " 

Happy felt his blood boil, so he stood up and shoved aside the chair before throwing his arms up and getting in his ma's face. "NO FUCK THAT, FELIX DOESN'T KNOW SHIT. HE WON'T DO SHIT- YOU DO EVERYTHING FOR HIM, HE JUST USES YOU AND YOU'RE TOO LONELY TO FUCKING SEE IT, I'M NOT GOING WITH THAT FLAKE." He knew the second he stepped back that it hurt his ma more than anything that he'd yelled at her like that. She shook her head and said "su no siempre depende de ti soy tu madre me escuchas no all revés. Me importa demisado acerca de usted y used està hablando conmigo a de esa manera? No the amount hijo, pero no voy a tenerlo." (It's not always up to you, I'm your mama you listen to me not the other way around. I care too much about you and you're speaking to me like that? No I love you soon but I won't have it.) She picked up her chair and pole and walked to the truck.

Happy felt sick because he didn't want to tell her his feelings that way, it was just bottled up for too long. He picked the rest of the things up and joined his ma in the truck. Happy sat quietly on the way home, then he walked to the gym and hit the sandbag until the sun came back up again. He got stoned in his room, then packed more of his stuff. His ma was up sitting on the couch in her scrubs, looking tired with a cup of coffee in front of her. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat beside her. "Lo siento(I'm sorry) mama. I just- he's not-" he struggled to say what he was thinking about without hurting her. She patted him on the hand. "Sí I know, pero su todavía no depende de usted.(but it's still not up to you) I'm not going now but I expect you to go when we do. It won't be until after your birthday hijo. Pero I won't have that talk in my house or I'll send you there without me." Happy nodded. "Okay, but my friend asked me to stay and house sit so I can get some cash for school shit- stuff. Maybe I can get Emilie's birthday present too. Tia said she wants a barbie house and a TV." His ma nodded. "Call me every day Happy Julius I don't like you not being here." He smiled knowing he could get away with a couple weeks before his ma found out he was at Amelia's, that's if his aunt didn't say anything. He kissed his ma's cheek and wanted his cup before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

He couldn't believe it, first he called his aunt and talked to her, she bitched him out but agreed to let her cool off. Then he talked to Billy, started working days fixing up vehicles and getting paid in cash, then he started tattooing at the duplex. After a week of him staying, working and helping with the house, Amelia officially moved into her house, after getting the downstairs completely done, she even traded the truck back in and got a SUV. 

Don and Toby knew some people who paid a lot more then he expected for good artists. Rod spent a few days there with his brothers one weekend, and Happy ended up with four tattoos that first week. He drew them out and the guys did them two on his upper arms, one on his calf and a big one across his chest. Happy liked being more independent, he decided to stay at her duplex since she'd paid in advance until February, and he was getting paid to do tattoos he even got four hundred bucks to paint Don and Toby's taco truck. Billy gave the truck that Amelia had originally bought to Happy for five hundred so he could go back and fourth from Bakersfield to Oikdale, even though he actually wanted the old triumph that he'd been selling. Billy insisted he get an actual license before he would think about selling the 'kid' of the joint a motorcycle.

 

The house was as fixed up as it would be, and his Tia and a couple women she knew had started paying Amelia to watch their kids. Since then she'd been watching five kids including Emilie and sewing quilts for a retirement home that had asked her to make them for sixty bucks a pop. So she was flush in cash again, legit and every once in a while she helped out at a restaurant when they needed extra people for caterers. Last weekend the home inspection went through and he and Amelia both took Kelly through a walk around the house to see if Amelia would have a trial weekend starting Friday until Sunday evening with Serenity. Kelly explained that the trial was something that the state approved for non-violent families, it would include constant check ups. She also told them that Mike had been apprehend at the border to Mexico and was being sent to a prison in Texas to await trial, and Happy who was reading about Texas law had made a joke about the death penalties that earned him a concerned look from Kelly.

 

His ma was understandably posed when she found out where he was staying, but he was equally pressed that Felix had moved in. She told him if he didn't continue with school this year she would have to go to court and neither of them wanted that, so he made a deal that he would go if he could stay at the duplex. His ma agreed, after going to check the place out and Happy was proud that his ma approved or at least let him make his own decisions. He had to wake up an extra half hour to get to school but he was fine since he finally got into a routine where he didn't see Brooke every night in his dreams. It was finally Thursday, all he wanted to do was split and spend tomorrow making sure everything else was fine since he'd gotten the text from Amelia earlier. After being free of the weight his ma had put on him for almost two months, Happy was annoyed that he'd had to still go to school but he was already a week into it. 

-(Amelia) Hey, Kelly called they approved for Serenity to stay this weekend.-  
+do you want me to split and come help you make sure everything is good for tomorrow?+  
-(Amelia)no just show up, I told her we had a party Saturday to go to with Serenity for Emilie and she said that it would be fine-  
+alright do I need to bring anything?+  
-no I'm at the store getting stuff. I'm baking lasagna and bread sticks as her homecoming meal, but Serenity asked for you to be there when she comes home-

Happy spent the rest of the school day worrying, then he went to the gym and ended his night with smoking a bowl and he was exhausted enough that he hoped he wouldn't wake up to another fucking dream where he saw himself killing Brooke, or worse someone he actually cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hi guys!! I'm so fucking sorry I've taken so long. Family things came up. Back to my regular schedule of Tuesdays and Fridays but I figured you guys could do with a chapter a day early. ;) lemme know what you like/don't like/maybe even what you want to see happen?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this chapter is small....I think? Also the paint colors mentioned are all Pittsburgh paints® colors, from their ppg website.

Friday afternoon Happy got to the duplex about three fifty, he saw a van on the other side of the duplex and three guys moving boxes when he got there he was curious but was in a hurry to shower, Serenity was going to be dropped off at the house in an hour. He smoked a half joint that was in the ashtray, turned on some Black Sabbath and took a shower. By the time he got out he was exhausted, the last few days he'd been nonstop dreaming about Brooke again, so he hadn't really slept. He saw he had enough time to make himself a sandwich and leave. Happy threw on some basketball shorts and grabbed a soda and some ham. He saw the van pulling out as a light green Nissan with a 'vìva mexicana' sticker along the side pulled in, an older couple, Mexican guy and a white woman with a baby and a girl about his age got out. The guy was talking to the guys from the van while the woman, still holding the baby and girl stood by the window. The woman noticed him first, and she waived so Happy unwillingly waived back, thinking of the fact that they would be neighbors, he should maybe be nice. The girl looked over and smiled at him, but he decided to light a cigarette and look at her. 

She was hot, long brown hair and doe eyes, wearing a cheerleader uniform, he didn't usually go after that type of chick, but she looked like she might maybe be fun, so he decided he might have some fun anyway. So he smirked at her, then he realized he was going to be late soon and still not wearing a shirt so he threw one on along with his shoes before going outside. The woman passed the baby to the girl and walked up to him and he was already not in the mood. She had sorry brown hair and tiny ass glasses, she was wearing a dress with flamingoes on it for fucks sake. "Hi! I suppose we're neighbors now, so I thought I'd come day hello.-Happy mentally cringed at the tone she used, along with the nasally voice- do you live here with your parents?" Happy shook his head and his phone chirped with a text and realized he was late. 

"Shit-No, I live here alone." He said turning and getting into the truck, he turned it on and Korn's frank on a leash blasted as he peeled out and made his way to Amelia's. When he got to the street he turned the radio down and Amelia was standing outside, he could see serenity in the back of the black sedan that was parked behind Amelia's suv. Kelly was there talking to her along with another guy who gave Happy a dirty look as he walked up to the freshly painted Pittsburgh 'magic dust' house. "So sorry I'm late someone moved in behind me and wouldn't stop talking." Happy said to Kelly and Amelia, the new guy just wrote something on his clipboard.

Kelly smiled and nodded. "That's understandable Happy this is another home inspector Rey. You can go get Serenity out and we can start another tour huh? He's just here to inform you of anything you need to do in order to have another visit when this one goes as planned." Happy was asked at her optimism but found it okay as long as Serenity got to stay. She needed this, she deserved to be with her ma. 

Serenity jumped into Happy's arms when he got her out, she was wearing a purple dress with white flowers, matching bow in her ponytail and sparkly green converse along with the biggest smile he'd seen on her to date. "Happy you came! Did you wanna stay the night too?" Happy had planned on going to see his ma then to the duplex but the look in her eyes had him nodding his head as he carried her to her ma. This kid was pretty much his favorite person and he couldn't figure out why. Amelia and Serenity held onto each other a minute and then Rey cleared his throat. "Right bug, let's go show you the new house okay? Mommy worked a long time to get you here I hope you like it." Serenity nodded and they walked inside. There was a small mudroom, painted light brownish pink 'Mexicali rose' had a bench, a shoe rack and a wall of hooks for whatever they wanted to hang up, Amelia helped Serenity with her shoes as the two dcfs workers slipped theirs off. Happy hadn't tired his shoes so he slipped them off and looked being the mudroom, it opened into the living room.

 

"I made Happy help me pick out colors and furniture, we picked what you'd like most baby girl." Amelia told serenity as they walked into the living room. The walls were painted light blue that Happy picked because the name was 'horizon haze'. One part of the room had a baby gate play yard with toys, beside a few playpens and a swing and bouncer for the other kids with a clear boundary into the other part. Two brown couches and a recliner circled a round glass table that faced a wall mounted TV with three shelves surrounding it, high up with DVDs and pictures. Happy watched Serenity's eyes get wide at the TV and moviesHappy had found at different yard sales with his ma and aunt. He know she wanted to watch one now but he pushed her along. Behind them was the stairs right off the mudroom and under that was shelves of stuff for the kids Amelia watched. Happy clenched his fist as Rey shook each shelf in the room. "That would possibly be a hazzard if not put up correctly" Rey commented and Amelia and Kelly both shook their head. "Actually Happy and I put them up, the other inspector said they were perfectly flush worth the wall." Amelia said, going ahead.

The next door had a slide lock about a foot from the top. It was a small room with Amelia's 'workbench' and different tubs and a box with fabric rolls. It was painted 'acorn squash' that Amelia said would help motivate her. There was a small shelf she had a radio on and a few chairs. Amelia closed the door and told Serenity "This is my sewing room, you can only be in here if mommy's in here so you don't hurt yourself." Serenity nodded and kept walking, pulling happy along like she did at the foster home.

 

There was a small walkway to the kitchen, due to the downstairs bathroom, it was small. Amelia used the rest of the yellow paint to paint around the tiles and sink, then bought a yellow and white chevron curtain, rugs, towels and even a soap dispenser. The Kitchen and dining room were separated only by a counter. The dining room had a small white oval table with four chairs, behind it was the washer and dreyer. Since the stove, fridge counters, table and chairs were white Happy choose a gray called 'zombie' for the fact that they'd eat there and they decorated the kitchen with Amelia's old 'fat chef' decor. Rey said "you should have your knives up higher and your laundry and cleaning supplies locked up securely." Serenity herself made Happy laugh by saying "I'm big, i don't try to mess with cleaning stuff! I'm not dumb I don't play with sharp stuff it can cut me." Rey looked almost embarrassed as they all went out back. The backyard was a bit small, but Serenity's old swing set fit perfectly, Happy fixed it up and painted it green to match the plastic sand pit that was shaped as a turtle he'd found by the side of the road and filled with sand and cheap ass beach toys. An old table and some chairs were outside too.

The only staircase was the one by the front door. Before they went up Amelia asked "Do we really have to go through each room again? I'm sure Happy wants his privacy and really she wont go into rooms that arent hers." Rey shook his head "house inspections mean each room in the home." He said before walking into the first room. Happy's was first, he told Amelia to just paint it a neutral color and don't go all out, so she chose a icy blue called abyss which he snorted at when she told him. He had a queen sized bed, with no frame because shed already got him too fucking much in his opinion, with gray sheets and a blue gray blanket they'd found on sale online like everything else in the house that was new. He had a dresser/desk that he found on the side of the road and busted out half the already broken doors before Amelia stained it, and got a chair from the thrift store. He'd put some clothes and his extra drawing stuff in the closet, along with the presents for Emilie who's birthday is this weekend. Of course, the normal shit isn't what Rey noticed. Happy almost lost his shit when he said "well I see no contraband or weapons but judging that you stated you live somewhere else I just want to remind you that if you have anything here or in her vicinity any time she will be taken back immediately pending an investigation. Kelly had stated you're her brother, yet I see no obvious resemblance and your father isn't here to contest that so I suggest you tread carefully."

Kelly looked shocked, before composing herself and clearing her throat. "Rey I need to speak with you, down in the living room while they finish showing Serenity around her mom's home." Rey nodded and Happy had to count to ten before following Amelia and Serenity across the hall. When Happy walked into the bathroom Serenity was sitting on her knees on the rug, looking at the bath toys under the sink while still looking around a bit in awe. "Mommy this is so cool" she said touching the 'salty 'sea blue wall and staring at the seashell lights around the mirror. The toothbrush holder and soap dispenser were light brown with shells glued onto them and the shower curtain was a picture of the ocean complete with starfish and seashells in the sand. Happy himself didn't exactly like the thought of this in a bathroom, but Serenity loved it and she'd been through hell so he would deal with pissing in a giant ocean themed bathroom.

The two dcfs workers came back and Serenity stood up "mommy I wanna see your room!" She said and Amelia smiled "okay baby, well see mine then yours." Serenity nodded. "okay mommy. Then Happy can stay with me in my room? So you can show Kelly and Rey out." Happy laughed "look at you bossy. Come on kid your ma has a big bed you can mess up, she just made it I bet." He said leading her out of the bathroom as the adults stood awkwardly after Serenity's demand.

Amelia was reluctant on getting herself anything new, but Happy told her she'd worked too hard to not get something out of it. So she'd settled for staining her old king sized headboard, her dresser and nightstands into faux Cherry wood. She painted the walls a metallic 'mecca gold' and had it trimmed with rose stencils in a maroon called 'rum punch' -that Happy told her was a sign off her wanting a drink- her curtains were sheer and when the light shine through they looked like actual gold along with her pillows. The bed sheets and blankets were maroon, which she sewed gold roses too also.

Her bathroom was the same aqua 'salty sea' as the other, but simpler, with just brown rugs, towels a toothbrush holder and a soap dispenser. Serenity didn't care much about that, but had crawled up on the bed and stated jumping. "Happyyyyyyy! Jump with meeeeeeeee! You were right it's really fun!" Happy shook his head with an amused smile and put his arms or, witch she took no time deciding to jump into. "Now my room Hap! Please please I wanna see!" Happy laughed and carried her to the last door, once she was down she ran her hand along her name. Happy had taken some of the 'perfectly purple' that was on the inside walls and written her name with it along with a skull wearing a princess crown.  
When the door opened her eyes lit up and Amelia nearly started crying with joy because she was scared that her baby wouldn't like it. Happy pasted her on the shoulder, he'd told her that she was being stupid. Just like the door, the walls were purple, but the ceiling was white and Happy went as far as to paint the fan blades purple too. The floor had a purple rug with black stars that matched the bedding set on the top mattress of the white wood L shaped bunk bed, the bottom was a pale pink with people stars. It was solid wood bed with stairs going up instead of a ladder that had extra storage. It matched perfectly with the dresser that had a TV and DVD player sitting on it, along with the desk that had a full art kit and about seven different coloring and drawing books on it. On the other side of the desk was a closet without a door on it, it had a ton of brand new clothes and a small second dresser inside with dress up clothes and makeup inside it.

Rey had stayed quiet since they came back up, but then asked "Why bunk beds? Do you have another child?" Amelia shook her head "No, but she has friends, and a cousin Emilie that might like to stay someone's too." and at that he just nodded, Kelly was smiling at them all while Serenity looked through her things. "Well, I'd already approved personally and I know that you'll be in touch every eight hours. If everything goes alright I'll see you guys Sunday." Amelia hugged Kelly in thanks and just like Serenity requested he stayed up in her room with her while Amelia walked Kelly and Rey out.

Happy had spent the next ten minutes trying to get Serenity to realize that no, he didnt want her to put makeup on him. He lost the battle and figured there wouldn't be any harm, and he didn't realize Amelia was back up until he saw the flash from her phone. Hide eyes flew open and he gently pushed Serenity to the side as he stood up. "Delete it. Amelia delete it!" Amelia giggled and pushed a few buttons while she shook her head no. "Uh uh." She picked Serenity up into a hug and held the phone away from him. "Nope I think I'm going to have it printed and sent out to everyone I know. I know Craig and Vanessa would love to show Rod." Happy lunged for it and she spun around, out the door and down the stairs. Serenity was laughing and Happy was gaining speed as Amelia was going up the stairs, they collided and happy groaned as his face hit the wall. Amelia was laughing at him until a picture fell and hit her in the face. "Okay okay I'll delete it. Damn didn't have to go running into walls and shit." Happy grabbed the phone and delete it before standing up and helping her up. Serenity came in and looked at Happy, who's face was definitely going to bruise and amelia who's lip was slightly bruised and she began to cry pretty hysterically.

"Whoa her Ren, what's wrong don't cry." Happy said picking her up and ignoring the pain in his side. She tried to talk but nothing came out and she buried her face in his neck. "Breathe girl, breathe and calm down. Everything is cool we were just playing is alright." Amelia weren't too the kitchen and wet a couple paper towels and grabbed two bags of frozen vegetables while happy sat down on the couch with serenity. She took a few long breaths and calmed down but was still crying. "I tho-thought you an mommy were really hurt!" Happy shook his head and amelia wiped her tears away while handing Happy another towel and one of the bags for the side of his face. He looked at her about the towel and she smiled and gestured at his face and he got it, it was for the makeup that was still on his face. Serenity crawled from Happy to Amelia and hugged her before during between them and playing with her start necklace, and whispered skeining neither of them knew how to reopens to besides hugging her. "Sorry I got scared." 

Right after that the kitchen timer dinged and Amelia issued orders as she got up. "Okay, lasagnas done Serenity baby get us forks and I'll get you some paper towels to set at the table, Happy you get plates and glasses of tea. I'll get the lasagna out." They ate in silence, once everyone was done eating they went back to the living room and watched a movie on TV where a dog was robbing banks. After that amelia checked in for the last time that night, then they all showered before bed, they promised Lorena that they'd come early to set the party up for Emilie's birthday. His ma was working until the last minute so she couldn't help but Happy's uncles and their families were coming into town, something about "good timing and business" and his aunt's ex's family would be there, along with other kids from her old daycare and the neighborhood. Happy was going to set up the tables and chairs and hook up the music while Amelia helped make drinks, they ordered pizza and his uncles had gotten a bouncy castle and a cake, so it was gonna be fun.... For serenity and Emilie anyway.

About an hour after Happy had finished drawing his next tattoo and actually fell asleep, he'd started to dream again, first he was holding Brooke down, then it turned to his Ma, then Tia Lori, then the girls, he was holding Emilie and serenity down by one had as they cried, then it changed and he was being held down by just air as someone called his name. It took him a second to realize he was awake and Amelia, with Serenity in tow had women him up. "Hap you okay? Come down and get something to drink and take some sleep aids. Or smoke." Happy nodded and cleared his throat, it was raw from screaming. "I didn't bring anything. Figured I wouldn't with them over." 

Serenity patted Happy's arm. "Stay I'll get you a drink so mommy can get you your sleepy meds." Happy nodded and they both left, serenity came back with a bottle of water and crawled up under the covers and cuddled with him. He drank half the bottle before amelia was back. "Here, all natural. They should help. Serenity, bed малютка (little one)" happy was apprised when serenity shook her head no, she'd never openly defied her mom in front of him. "Ren-" he started but the kid out her hand to his lips and shushed him. She sat up, in her pigtail braids and purple flowery nightgown and hugged amelia, then crawled back under the cover. "Mommy I gotta stay with Happy to chase his nightmares away 'cause that's what family does! He's my big brother now and I have to stay" Happy was exhausted but still felt the weight of what she'd said. She'd called him get brother, her family. So he stayed silent and watched as Amelia nodded, kissed serenity goodnight and turned the light off on her way out. Happy listened to the girl hum something he couldn't quite pin down as he closed his eyes and promised himself he'd always be there for her, his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You reading this is what keeps me going, please comment with likes/dislikes/anything you want to say/have it include maybe?!?! I loooooooooooove feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing a favorite character; but only in passing. Ten points and a full mag to whoever can tell me.

Despite having slept the rest of the night without nightmares and walking up at nine instead of eight, Happy was exhausted by noon. He loved his family, okay but his uncles were shady, his ma was breathing down his neck about Washington and his other two cousins his age only wanted to talk about girls they fucked and how much ink they'd got. They were common thugs and happy didn't usually give a fuck but his uncles suddenly coming down plus the way they bailed after ten minutes was a complete shitshow. The wives wouldn't stop gossiping, and on top of that his ma brought Felix, who kept demanding beers and pulling his ma onto his lap and not bothering to tell her disrespectful and nasty things quietly, or ya know not at a fucking kids party. His only relief was when he was asked to go buy more ice from the corner store, and he smoked half a joint. He got back just in time for presents, and joined Amelia who was sitting with Serenity. He'd set his gift towards the back, so he watched as she got numerous other toys, clothes and even three new pairs of shoes. His ma and 'Felix' bought her a cheap set of bracelets and tia Lori had splurged for her a ton of movies. He watched Emilie smile and her eyes go wide as she opened the dollhouse. Instead of buying one he made it himself, glued plastic toys to it and painted it hot pink and like green. she jumped up and down and ran around to hug him and he smiled and picked her up. "See brat, I remember stuff." She hugged him again and ran off to "help" get the cake. Everyone had quieted down again and he'd heard Felix say "see he's got money he could pay more bills." 

Happy saw red but Amelia and his Tia Lori both put hands on his shoulders as he went to get up. Happy opened his fist up and closed his eyes, he focused as hard as he could to hold his anger as he stood a and walked to the front, his uncles came back as he was lighting a cigarette, with three more guys, he noticed a few of the tattoos as a local gang that ran guns for the cartel and fronted as just a family of punks, The Byz Latz. Happy snorted, of course that's what his uncle's business was, probably running drugs for them or vise versa. "Ey, you leaving kid?" His uncle Fernando asked and Happy stayed neutral, his uncles were twins, except Fernando has a giant scar down the right side of his face, and always approved of his ma's mistakes while Marco was more into his own buisness. Happy thought Marco was more Fernando's babysitter then brother. "Yeah, gotta work tonight. Just came to see Emilie." He said before walking to the back, Happy had drove his truck over, as well as Amelia taking her suv for this reason. He'd explained that morning he was probably bailing and he walked back and told everyone bye, he let the kids play and waved at them. Along with Amelia who nodded as he pointed to the front, she was talking at the table to one of the guys her uncle brought, he had his back black hair pushed back, he wore a rosary and a few rings and had a nice a tattoo on the left peck that had some kind of wing on it, happy thought it looked like a demon or maybe a gargoyle but want about to ask. Happy had his own shit and needed to stay away from gangs, he wasn't sure what Amelia was doing, but she was her own person so he split anyway.

 

The girl that lived behind him and her mom were outside, swinging the baby in a plastic baby swing in a tree when Happy pulled up, he ignored them, going inside he got his gun down, and pulled out his phone. He hoped his uncle would answer, his dad's half brother and the uncle he could stand... After three rings his aunt answered, he heard stupid pop music along with his cousin Jordan and her friends giggling in the background. "Hello? Whos this I don't recognize this number." Happy rolled his eyes "Tia Reina, its Happy, is Tio Fernando home?" She hummed and he heard the music and shit get lower and then his uncle's voice. "Happy! I haven't heard from you in a few weeks! Que Paso?" Happy took a soda or and chugged it. "Well, my Ma has a new boyfriend, guys shady. Well, she actually let me stay at a friend a while, but after Christmas we're going to Washington by her brothers and I was wondering if maybe we could go to the shooting range. I think I need better practice, wanna let off some steam." He heard uncle say something and his aunt talking in the background. "Yeah kid, I'll come pick you up and we'll get something to eat before we go." Happy hummed his frenemy and texted his uncle's cell with his new number and the address to the duplex.

 

His uncle picked him up thirty minutes later with pizza and a 12 pack of orange soda. They ate in the parking lot of the shooting range. "Here's the deal kid we can spend about an hour here today before your ain't cold my nuts off for being late to your cousins play. You can go or I'll drop you off at home but with her friends staying you can't stay the night tonight." Happy nodded, not wanting to spend all night listening to the girls talk about boys and shit all night. His uncle checked over his gun and had asked who's it was but Happy said it was one a friends dad lent him and never needed back, which made his uncle suspicious but he'd let it go and they walked into the range. Happy hadn't been here for almost two years but apparently the clerk, Joe still remembered him. Joe was ex army with a good burned and didn't pull and bullshit. They talked for a bit about how Happy was doing, he answered short with fine, just want to practice. Happy bought some more bullets as they did, Joe wasn't a man of many words and told Happy he was welcome any time as long as it wasn't during school hours. There were four sections to practice in one was in the back of the building, set up almost like a police academy and that's where his uncle liked to shoot. There was also a place outside for sitting long and short range. Along with a place to practice bow hunting. After the first few shots happy stated to focus on the feel of the gun, the recoil, sound and smell and the world melted away as he shoot through paper after paper methodically. After the sixth clip was emptied he sagged and excused himself to the restroom. He used it and then leaned against the wall by the water fountains, he felt completely relaxed and calm for the first time since he'd killed Brooke. He stood there for another few minutes before the girls bathroom opened and Happy stood up straighter, checking out the girl who'd walked out. She was cute, don't, but had a nice ass in his opinion, worth it. The girl didn't seem bothered by him as she set the crossbow she had by the wall and drank from the water fountain, she had brown eyes and a serious expression on her face, she wrote a pair of black nikes, dark blue jeans and a greying misfits shirt that had been cut into a muscle shirt, her honey colored hair was tired into a pony tail and she had a tattoo on the part of her collarbone he could see that said army brat. 

She grabbed the crossbow and looked at him again. "Hey, I've seen you around before, you go to Lincoln high right?" Happy just crossed his arms and nodded. "Knew it, I just started there when my dad got stationed. Oh! hey I heard that you can do tattoos? I want another one but my dad won't let me get one without his permission and really its not even bad." Happy grinned at her use of quote fingers. "Yeah I do them, but not for strangers and I don't need shit from your dad about it." He watched her as she hummed, set the crossbow down and grabbed her phone. "Here, call yourself and then maybe we can get to know each other while I'm here. Don't worry about my dad he won't care after its permanent. My name Yvonne but everyone just calls me Vee." Happy nodded and put his number in her phone and felt his buzz as he called it. "I'm Happy-" he started to say passing her his phone as his uncle called him to go. "I'll text you!" She called as he walked away.

 

He had his uncle drop him off at the duplex before going to the play, he wanted to go home, shower and sleep his forming migraine off. Rod was sitting on his porch talking to the girl that had moved in behind him and her mom. "Hey man, they kick your lazy ass out or what?" He said unlocking the door and walking to put the gun away. When he came back to the living room they were sitting on his couch. "Nah, wanted a new tattoo. Finally got Don and Toby to give me the money they owe me. I want a stack of skulls, right on my chest." Happy picked one eyebrow up and looked at the two women that he'd just invited into Happy's house. "Oh this is Annalise and her step mom Kynley. I showed up an hour ago and they were bringing cookies to you. I said I was here to get a tattoo and they've never seen anyone get one." Happy nodded. "Whatever if I get popped for doing this they won't like being my neighbors." The two women shook their head and Rod handed him the money, then nodded as he cleared the table off and got comfortable, Happy hour everything out. He drank a coke from the fridge with some pain killers. "Free hand or sketched. "I didn't sketch just make it a pile of skulls from my belly button to my pecs." Happy shrugged, wishing he could light a joint and started. Happy did the outline and then took a break for the night. His neighbors went home and he covered the tattoo before pulling a joint out. They took a break and watched some cooking show on tv, which made happy hungry and they ordered chicken, making Rod go get it from the corner. Pissed that he still couldn't sleep, he texted Yvonne. 

+I don't tattoo without the money up front, if you want to sketch what you want out and I'll clean it up.+

-I just want a ribbon and some words, I want a blue ribbon with my mom's name, Aurelia. She died of ovarian cancer when I was eight.-

+shit- I'm sorry. I still don't know you enoughcant get into shit just for a stranger.+

-we can hang out tomorrow? Theirs a carnival in town.- 

+na, got to spend tomorrow with my sister, might see you there though.+ 

-that's fine hey is your name really Happy?-

Just then Rod came back, and he got a call from Amelia. "Her Happy, I got called in to a catering thing... I know it's late but can you come and stay with Serenity?" Happy shook his head, of course it was something else. "Uh, yeah yeah I'll be over. Rod's just going to have to deal with being by himself tonight you gonna be able to go to the carnival?" Rod looked up as he plates chicken and shrugged. Happy didn't care about Rod staying as long as shit wasn't stolen.

Happy didn't bother taking Serenity to the carnival after all. Serenity was curled up to him again when he woke up at seven in the morning. They'd waited to see what Amelia wanted, but she had gotten home at eight in the morning while Happy and Serenity were watching cartoons and went to sleep on the couch after eating the cheese and mushroom omelette he'd made her. Serenity made happy push her on the swing out back, then he smoked a cigarette as she chased the neighbors cat around for about two hours. Instead of her pouting about not going to the carnival she told him what they should do and now he and Serenity spent the day doing what Serenity loved, drawing. He set them up in the kitchen with a soda each and a giant bowl of animal crackers, and his favorite radio station. He went and got his workbook, then started drawing different styles of ribbon with Yvonne's mom's name and Serenity was drawing what looked like a mix of a unicorn, a dragon and a dinosaur. Halfway through coloring it she put her pencil down "Happy, what do you want to be when you get older? Nessa said its good to have a goal. I want to paint or take pretty pictures or something!" Happy nodded and grabbed an animal cracker from the bowl in front if them. "Mechanic, tattoo artist, I don't know kid, I used to want to be a professional baseball player." Serenity nodded and they heard Amelia laugh from the doorway. "What? Don't think I could play baseball?" He said as she grabbed a soda and joined them at the table. "No, no I could but I think you'd haul off and hit someone if they called you out." Happy shook his head, yeah she was probably right. "So, what are we drawing, anything for me?" "Ren's drawing some weird hybrid dragon unicorn dinosaur shit its actually pretty cool and I'm sketching out different designs out for tattoo for a a girl who's mom died." Amelia nodded and grabbed her word puzzle and a crayon.

Happy's phone rang at almost one, it was his ma. "Hey ma, what's wrong aren't you at work?" He could hear her breathing but nothing else. "Ma? What's wrong?" He walked out of the room as she began talking. "hijo hubo un accidente la noche anterior a su tía y primo se encuentran en el hospital.(son there was an accident your aunt and cousin are at the hospital) Mija's dad was there last night but leaves again for work at the oil rig, he called me on my way to lunch, they're at st Mary's, Lorena was hurt pretty bad but Emilie just broke her arm, were going to have to take her. Can you come pick me up from work Felix has my car, he went out of town." Shit! Happy thought, it's always something. "Sì, ma I'll be there as soon as I can. I don't have the gas but I'm at Amelia's-" his ma started cussing at him and he held the phone away. "Ma! Ma! Stop and listen por favor. I know you're pissed that I spend time here, but she can help. I'll have her go pick you up and take you to St Mary's so I can get gas, some food for everyone and something for Emilie to wear, okay?" His ma sighed. "Si, andale we don't have time for this Julius. Get her some stuff for a week and don't forget her bear." Amelia, hearing him got up and put her shoes on, as well as getting Serenity to do the same. Happy threw the coloring and stuff in her backpack and picked her up on his way out. "Serenity can ride with me, I still got the carseats in my truck. I'll get us all some McDonald's and meet you there as soon as I can."

 

When Happy got there they sent him and Serenity to the children's ward where they had Emilie. She had a room to herself, a bright pink cast on her arm and a few scrapes and bruises. His ma met him by the door as Serenity climbed up into Emilie's hospital bed with her, Amelia wasn't in the room. "I'm sorry for yelling, Amelia told me how you were there watching the girl so she could work and sleep. I'm so proud of you for taking responsibility for her, but you need to focus on graduation and college and we're leaving soon-" Happy just kept nodding, tuning out the lecture until his ma needed a response. "Si, okay ma. I'm just helping. My grades aren't shit- well most of them. I'm working at Billy's, working in cars and I got this." His ma patted his cheek and then kissed it. "Okay, guardarlo hasta que vayamos a Washington y se puede conseguir un trabajo en su tienda tíos.(keep it up until we go to washington and you can get a job at your uncles shop)" happy nodded and they ate in silence, even Emilie, before she asked "where's my mama? She hasn't come for me. Papa said she'd come when she felt better." Happy was surprised nothing seemed to shake his ma, but now, Sylvia Lowman was struggling and Happy put his hand on her shoulder. "Gimme one second to talk to my ma, I'll be back.

Happy led his ma out of the room and pulled her close, no matter how much they argued and shit he would always put her first, just like his dad told him too. "Ma what all is wrong? You didn't tell me anything." Hia ma nodded and blew her nose before sighing. "She's in a recovery room, Amelia said she's our half sister and I agreed, she stayed to get access to what's all going on." Happy nodded as he pulled his ma in for a hug. "So what all is wrong?" His ma stepped back, and Happy was glad she'd ate because she looked like she wanted to faint. "They had to send her for surgery, she had a collapsed lung, broken ribs and two of her fingers had to be worked on, they were able to save them or she wouldn't have had them." Happy kissed her forehead, then hugged her. "Okay ma, I'll go back in, why don't you go see if Tia is awake and send Amelia down. I can take care of Emilie tonight at the duplex... You can go work or whatever, for a bit and I'll talk to her.Amelia already keeps her so she can keep her still while we work and shit- promise." His ma nodded and walked to the elevator. Happy walked back in, going to the bed and sitting beside it. "Hey, listen brat... your mama has to stay here for a while she got really hurt so she can't come see you, but when she gets better she'll come back. They had to make sure she's okay first so you're gonna come stay with me tonight... Then Maybe even moving back in with us while mommy gets better." Emilie nodded and crawled from the bed to his lap as Amelia and a nurse came in. She was cheery and checked Emilie, while explaining what her injuries were and how to treat the as well as her medicine. "Okay, well your aunt signed her release and it'll be ten to thirty minutes and I'll walk you guys down." When she left Amelia grabbed her food and ate, as the girls watched Happy draw out a few cartoon characters they loved and Serenity finished her hybrid drawing. "Hey Happy, when you can, I want that drawing -she pointed at Serenity's art- tattooed on my arm." Happy nodded and put everything up as the nurse got back, he reigned himself in, ready for a night of cartoons and giving his cousin whatever she wanted. He pulled in the pickup spot, texted his Ma that they were leaving and he'd update her once they were back to the duplex.

At eight p.m hia ma called, seeing the text that he'd paid for Emilie's meds to not sorry. The sound caused Emilie to wake up, and that's when her body chose to tell her she in severe pain. He told his ma to just text him got off the phone, he was trying to get Emilie to take the medicine, he had tried to just squirt it in her mouth but she wasn't having it. Happy even offered her money or toys but she refused and kept screaming. He was beyond frustrated when there was a knock at the door. He opened it with a nearly yelled "what?!", then regretted it when he saw it was Annalise, holding the baby and it cried out. She stepped back and put her hand up and he took a breath. "Shit- sorry, my cousins.... Well she won't take her medicine and won't stop crying.. She'll calm down in a minute." Annalise nodded, then handed him the baby and ran to the back. He juggled the silent, squirmy kid as he watched her come back with a tub of chocolate ice cream and push her way inside, she walked into the living room where Emilie was still crying and pulled her in her lap. "hey, angelita, calmate Bebe." She said running her hands down her hair. "Shhhh, breathe.... You want some ice cream? Huh I bet that might help. Why don't you take the medicine for Happy and I'll get you a bowl of chocolate ice cream, how does that sound?" Happy, still in the doorway holding the baby sighed as Emilie calmed down, she was still crying but it was silent now. Annalise winked as she came and scooped up the baby, heading for the kitchen. "Happy! Medicine, now!" She said and he looked back down before taking the syringe and squeezing it into Emilie's mouth, she made a face as she swallowed but Annalise came and scooped a bite of ice cream into her mouth seconds later and she stopped crying. "Jesus fucking Christ thank you." Annalise laughed. "I have to do the same thing for Carlos, give him something sweet. My mom thought it was funny to not tell me when he was sick, but I remembered that's how I took mine when I broke my foot when I was twelve." Happy shook his head, kids were ridiculous. "Cool. Let me call my mom back? Then I'll give you whatever the hell you want for getting her to stop. Annalise nodded sat with Emilie and put Carlos on the floor as he walked out. He sat on the porchrail and sighed. He needed a break.

-Hijo, your aunt woke up but she's going to be here for the next six to eight weeks. Let me know how Emilie is por favor.-

-Emilie's fine, she got scared because the phone was loud and she needed her medicine. Chocolate ice cream was her chaser.-

+okay Julius, behave and let me know what's going on. I'm going to work tonight and have to talk to her landlord sometime.+

-yeah, talk later. I got her for now, I'll come back to the house or whatever if you need me to.-

He sat for another five minutes before going back in. "Okay, so what do you want?" She smirked and nodded towards the room, he followed and she pushed him back onto the bed. "I want to have fun, I got pregnant and now all I do is take care of him, teach kids to cheer at the YMCA, sew quilts with Amy and go to school. I'm bored. My dad and Amy are out of town every weekend until Christmas. I need something fun. I tried Rod, he's fun, and uh... Toby? But I'd like to smoke some pot and try you." Happy smirked and though fuck yeah, but then the baby cried and he shook his head. "I would say hell yes but you got a kid out there, Emilie's going to need my help and I just, can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't just fuck you right now." She sat back and looked at him a second. "What the fuck? Fine, I'll go get his playpen and shit, I'm bored and don't want to be home... can we at least smoke some pot?" Happy shook his head no but handed her a joint, he didn't need pushy bitches right now. He lasted back and got amount from the bedside table. "Here, take this. I'm just gonna tattoo myself." Her eyes went wide. "Wait! Can you tattoo Carlos on my heart with little wings?" 

She said pointing to above her left breast, Happy smirked. "I can, but I need at least a twenty for the ink. By the way your hearts not there you know, its more between your tits." She rolled her eyes and went to get the baby. "Here, watch him, since you're so good at dealing with shit- maybe change him while I go get his stuff... I'll even cook us something, I have leftover chicken fajitas." Happy nodded as she set him on the floor beside the bed. He sighed and changed the kid as Emilie walked in slowly and crawled into the bed and under the covers. "Tired brat?" He asked putting the baby on the bed beside her and getting the tattoo gun from under it, it was gonna be a long night again. "I miss mama, I forgot oso café on the couch." Happy sighed and got her bear, she snuggled into the pillows with the bear and both kids were asleep by the time Happy got the gun and ink ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't have the rest of the story on my tablet... Its just gone???? I Don't know what happened but I'm working it out. I'll write it out again if I need to. Please review, if you have any ideas or want something maybe added? An aspect I haven't added yet? Let me know. Much love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: hope you all had a happy week!;)

Happy didn't bother taking Serenity to the carnival after all, Amelia had gotten home at eight in the morning and went to sleep on the couch after eating the cheese and mushroom omelette he'd made her. Instead he and Serenity spent the day doing what Serenity loved, drawing. He set them up in the kitchen with a soda each and a giant bowl of animal crackers, then started drawing different styles of ribbon with Yvonne's mom's name and Serenity was drawing what looked like a mix of a unicorn, a dragon and a dinosaur. Halfway through coloring it she put her pencil down "Happy, what do you want to be when you get older? Nessa said its good to have a goal. I want to paint or take pretty pictures or something!" Happy nodded and grabbed an animal cracker from the bowl in front if them. "Mechanic, tattoo artist, I don't know kid, I used to want to be a professional boxer, even a baseball player." Serenity nodded seriously and they heard Amelia laugh from the doorway.

"What? Don't think I could play baseball?" He said as she grabbed a soda and joined them at the table. "No, no I could but I think you'd haul off and hit someone if they called you out." Happy shook his head, yeah she was probably right. "So, what are we drawing, anything for me?" "Ren's drawing some weird hybrid dragon unicorn dinosaur and I'm sketching out different designs out for tattoo for a a girl who's mom died." Happy's phone rang at that time, it was his ma. "Hey ma, what's wrong aren't you at work?" He could hear her breathing but nothing else. "Ma? What's wrong?" He walked out of the room as she began talking. "hijo hubo un accidente la noche anterior a su tía y primo se encuentran en el hospital.(son there was an accident your aunt and cousin are at the hospital) Mija's dad was there last night but leaves again for work at the oil rig, he called me on my way to lunch, they're at st Mary's, Lorena was hurt pretty bad but Emilie just broke her arm, were going to have to take her. Can you come pick me up from work Felix has my car, he went out of town." Shit! Happy thought, it's always something. "Sì, ma I'll be there as soon as I can. I don't have the gas but I'm at Amelia's-" his ma started cussing at him and he held the phone away. "Ma! Ma! Stop and listen por favor. I know you're pissed but she can help. I'll have her go pick you up and take you to st marys so I can get gas, some food for everyone and something for Emilie to wear." Amelia, hearing him got up and put her shoes on, as well as getting Serenity to do the same. Happy threw the coloring and stuff in her backpack and picked her up on his way out. "Serenity can ride with me, her other carseats still in my truck. I'll get us all some McDonald's and meet you there as soon as I can."

When Happy got there they sent him and Serenity to the children's ward where they had Emilie. She had a room to herself, a bright pink cast on her arm and a few scrapes and bruises. His ma met him by the door as Serenity climbed up into Emilie's hospital bed with her, Amelia wasn't in the room. "I'm sorry for yelling, Amelia told me how you were there watching the girl so she could work and sleep. I'm so proud of you for taking responsibility for her, but you need to focus on graduation and college and we're leaving soon-" Happy just kept nodding, tuning out the lecture until his ma needed a response. "Si, okay ma. I'm just helping. My grades aren't shit- well most of them. I'm working at Billy's, working in cars and I got this." His ma patted his cheek and then kissed it. "Okay, guardarlo hasta que vayamos a Washington y se puede conseguir un trabajo en su tienda tíos.(keep it up until we go to washington and you can get a job at your uncles shop)" happy nodded and they ate in silence, even Emilie, before she asked "where's my mama? She hasn't come for me. Papa said she'd come when she felt better." Happy was surprised nothing seemed to shake his ma, but now, Sylvia Lowman was struggling and Happy put his hand on her shoulder. "Gimme one second to talk to my ma, I'll be back.

Happy led his ma out of the room and pulled her close, no matter how much they argued and shit he would always put her first, just like his dad told him too. "Ma what all is wrong? You didn't tell me anything." Hia ma nodded and blew her nose before sighing. "She's in a recovery room, Amelia said she's our half sister and I agreed, she stayed to get information to what's all going on." Happy nodded as he pulled his ma in for a hug. "So what all is wrong?" His ma stepped back, and Happy was glad she'd ate because she looked like she wanted to faint. "They had to send her for surgery, she had a collapsed lung, broken ribs and two of her fingers had to be worked on, they were able to save them or she wouldn't have had them." Happy kissed her forehead, then hugged her. "Okay ma, I'll go back in, why don't you go see if Tia is awake and send Amelia down. I can take care of Emilie tonight at the duplex... You can go work or whatever, for a bit and I'll talk to her. Amelia already keeps her so she can keep her still while we work and shit- promise." His ma nodded and walked to the elevator. Happy walked back in, going to the bed and sitting beside it. "Hey, listen brat... your mama has to stay here for a while she got really hurt so she can't come see you, but when she gets better she'll come back. They had to make sure she's okay first so you're gonna come stay with me tonight... Then Maybe even moving back in with us while mommy gets better." Emilie nodded and crawled from the bed to his lap as Amelia and a nurse came in. She was cheery and checked Emilie, while explaining what her injuries were and how to treat the as well as her medicine. "Okay, well your aunt signed her release and it'll be ten to thirty minutes and I'll walk you guys down." When she left Amelia grabbed her food and ate, as the girls watched Happy draw out a few cartoon characters they loved and Serenity finished her hybrid drawing. "Hey Happy, when you can, I want that drawing -she pointed at Serenity's art- tattooed on my arm." Happy nodded and put everything up as the nurse got back, he reigned himself in, ready for a night of cartoons and giving his cousin whatever she wanted. He pulled in the pickup spot, texted his Ma that they were leaving and he'd update her before heading back to the duplex.

At eight p.m his ma called and that caused Emilie to wake up in severe pain. He told his ma to just text him and was trying to get Emilie to take the medicine but she refused and kept screaming, Happy was beyond frustrated when there was a knock at the door. He opened it with a nearly yelled "what?!", then regretted it when he saw it was Annalise, holding the baby and it cried. She stepped back and put her hand up. "Shit- sorry, my cousins... Well she won't take her medicine and won't stop crying.. She'll calm down in a minute." Annalise nodded, then handed him the baby and ran to the back. He juggled the silent kid as he watched her come back with a tub of chocolate ice cream and push her way inside, she walked into the living room where Emilie was still crying and pulled her in her lap. "hey, angelita calmate Bebe." She said running her hands down her hair. "Shhhh, breathe... You want some ice cream? Huh I bet that might help. Why don't you take the medicine for Happy and I'll get you a bowl of chocolate ice cream, how does that sound?" Happy, still in the doorway holding the baby sighed as Emilie calmed down, she was still crying but it was silent now. Annalise winked as she came and scooped up the baby, heading for the kitchen. "Happy! Medicine!" She said and he looked back down before taking the syringe and squeezing it into Emilie's mouth, she made a face as she swallowed but Annalise came and scooped a bite of ice cream into her mouth seconds later and she stopped crying. "Jesus fucking Christ thank you." Annalise laughed. "I have to do the same thing for Carlos, give him something sweet. My mom thought it was funny to not tell me when he was sock, but I remembered that's how I ate mine when I broke my foot when I was twelve." Happy shook his head, kids were ridiculous. "Cool. Let me call my mom back? Then I'll give you whatever the hell you want for getting her to stop. Annalise nodded sat with Emilie and put Carlos on the floor as he walked out. He sat on the porchrail and sighed. He needed a break.

-Hijo, your aunt woke up but she's going to be here for the next six to eight weeks. Leery me know how Emilie is por favor.-

-Emilie's fine, she got scared because the phone was loud and she needed her medicine.-

+okay Julius, behave and let me know what's going on.+

-yeah, talk later.-

He sat for another five minutes before going back in. "Okay, so what do you want?" She smirked and nodded towards the room, he followed and she pushed him back onto the bed. "I want to have fun, I got pregnant and now all I do is take care of him, teach kids to cheer at the YMCA, sew quilts with Amy and go to school. I'm bored. My dad and Amy are out of town every weekend until Christmas. I need something fun. I tried Rod, he's fun, and uh... Toby? But I'd like to smoke some pot and try you." Happy smirked and though fuck yeah, but then the baby cried and he shook his head. "I would say hell yes but you got a kid out there, Emilie's going to need my help and I just, can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't just fuck you right now." She sat back and looked at him a second. "What the fuck? Fine, I'll go get his playpen and shit, I'm bored and don't want to be home... can we at least smoke some pot?" Happy shook his head no but handed her a joint, he didn't need pushy bitches right now. He lasted back and got amount from the bedside table. "Here, take this. I'm just gonna tattoo myself." Her eyes went wide. "Wait! Can you tattoo Carlos on my heart with little wings?"

She said pointing to above her left breast, Happy smirked. "I can, but I need a twenty for the ink. By the way your hearts not there you know, its more between your tits." She rolled her eyes and went to get the baby. "Here, watch him, since you're so good at dealing with shit- maybe change him while I go get his stuff... I'll even cook us something, I have leftover chicken fajitas." Happy nodded as she set him on the floor beside the bed. He sighed and changed the kid as Emilie walked in slowly and crawled into the bed and under the covers. "Tired brat?" He asked putting the baby on the bed beside her and getting the tattoo gun from under it, it was gonna be a long night again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know I know, Poor Happy, having to put family before pussy. Shame, but he loves them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:Sorry I didn't update this last week, life's been hectic!

Monday he didn't work after after school because Billy had an inspector coming out, so he texted Yvonne.

+Hey I got the night off work wanna hang out?+

-sure, let me change and I'll meet you at the skate park on Havert. Do you own a skateboard?.

+no but bring yours and I'll try it out.+

Happy found that he missed skateboarding but he liked being on something faster, she'd laughed when he tried to do a trick and failed. "So, you like me right?" Yvonne asked as they walked down to the other side of the park to get hot dogs. "Yeah, sure." Was all he daid and she'd stopped walking and kissed him. "Date me maybe?" Happy just shook his head and thought 'why the fuck not.' And nodded.

After they finally ate a hot dog and had some water, Yvonne brought him back to the apartment she loved in with her dad. He was in the army, what happy didn't know was apparently he was asleep when they got there. Happy had jumped apart from her when he found them kissing on the couch, ready to get his ass whopped. Her dad though, just rolled his eyes and asked if they wanted sodas from the kitchen before he left for work. After that they ended up watching an episode of 48 hours and Happy decided he should leave, he wanted to stop by his ma's and see Emilie, see if they had any improvements with his aunt. She'd kissed him again and made him promise to hang out at lunch with her tomorrow.

By Wednesday night Happy was exhausted. Tuesday was a full day of school and work, then he spent Wednesday packing and moving the important things from his aunts house into the guest room of his ma's with Felix. They'd gotten it halfway through when Felix decided to say something to Emilie about her crying because she'd gotten her medicine late and was in pain. Happy had immediately got into his face for that and Felix had left. Happy finished what he was packing and left the rest and took Emilie to the duplex with him, he'd just layed down when his phone rang. "It's Yvonne, Happy I'm bored come spend the night, please my dad's at work." Her voice was whiny and Happy headbutted the pillow, annoyed and exhausted. "I can't I'm watching Emilie, and I won't be at school tomorrow because of her doctors appointment. You can come over to my place after school Friday and I'll give you that tattoo if you want. Deal?" She'd hung up, but texted him okay.

Wednesday morning Amelia went with Happy to get Emilie checked, the doctor told him she would stay in the cast three more weeks before it healed enough to just need a brace. They decided to go out to eat lunch and then Amelia took Emilie with her and Happy went to work as usual, he got a text from Amelia at seven, saying she had put something for him in her garage. When he got there he walked through the house to the garage and saw something covered up under a sheet and his heart skipped as he realized it was a frame for a 1986 Harley Davidson. His eyes got wide as he uncovered it all the way, it was just a frame, set up on blocks but he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He felt Amelia come up from behind him and he turned to her. "Amelia- why- how- this is fucking amazing wow."

Amelia smiled and nodded as he ran his hand over the other box of parts. "Well, actually technically you paid for it. I heard you talking to Serenity about it a few weeks ago, got it from your boss with the money you stashed here. I told him it was a project for my uncle, since he doesnt want you getting hurt... its missing some parts so..." he cut her off with a hug and she patted his head, laughing because he wasn't usually a hugger. "Okay kiddo its just here for you when you want I talked to your ma, she still doesn't like me but we're fine. I figured since you'll be moving back to the house you'd need an excuse to leave sometimes. Also let me know if anyone you know wants to keep up with the rent. There is one thing though, the old guy who owns them said I can actually take them off his hands this next year, he planned on letting his daughter have them but she's gone off to Florida and he wants to move in with her." Happy shook his head, of course Amelia would talk the old man into letting her have them, she was good as hell at that he thought as he went back to looking through the parts and laying them out on the sheet he laid on the floor. "I'll talk to Rod and the guys about it about it, he ages out the end of november." she nodded and left him out there. Yvonne texted him pretty much all night, She had told him she was just bored because her friend ditched her for the night, so he forgave her for it, even though he hated clingy chicks. He finally just told her he had to go and worked on the bike until Amelia came and got him, she forced him upstairs to shower, made him eat and then go to sleep for school the next day.

All day Thursday Yvonne was smothering him, and since he'd agreed to date her in the first place he put up with it for a while thinking that the sex better be worth it. That morning she met him in the hallway with a brownie, in first period when he unwrapped it, he found out is was a pot brownie. By lunch he was fucking starving and bought two slices of the pizza they had along with a bunch of shit from the vending machines and he sat outside on the bleachers with Yvonne and three of her friends. He tuned out what they were saying after the third "no way Vee!" He heard and when lunch was over they had a very public makeout session on the bleachers, that was interrupted by the head coach. Happy wasn't even sorry that he got detention, just pissed he couldn't go to work early so he'd have less time to work on rebuilding his bike.

Friday He got into a fight in gym because someone took his phone, The guy had looked at his wallpaper, a new drawing from Serenity and said "wow never pegged you for a preschooler. That what you draw in your notebook huh?" And at first Happy just said "you're fucking dumb dude." And changed back into his Jeans. The guy had gotten into his pictures and seen the one of serenity holding it. "Oh look, wait Happy didn't draw that, some actual kid did. Who'd she's cute. Gonna grow up hot I bet... Or maybe you think she is now? what huh, guy named Happy's gotta be into some weird shit like little kids.(the other guys around had immediately backed off and towards the bathrooms and sinks) Yo what's Yvonne say about that?" After that he had no problem shoving the guys head into a locker so hard it broke his noise, with the comment "don't fucking ever talk like that about my little sister again, don't even fucking think about making comments about her or me... The only people that make comments like that are sick fucks themselves... And stay the fuck away from Yvonne too." Happy ignored his cry of pain and changed his shirt, he walked out after snatching up his phone from the floor. The guy deserved it and Happy wasn't worried about anyone ratting him out. Scared of him or agreeing with him, no one had tried to help the guy up after he'd curled himself into the floor clutching his noise either. He opened his phone again and smiled, it was a picture of Serenity's newest drawing of her being pushed on the swing by Happy, with a heart around it. Since he had detention he walked to the cafeteria and bought a coke and a bag of funyuns. He sat through it with his sketch pad open and chilling. When it was over he left quick, he had work at Billy's until nine.

He told Yvonne he couldn't spend friday with her because Serenity wanted to go to the movie with him, so she shook her head and begged to go with them, and Happy took them to get McDonald's then the movie. Serenity didn't want to stay at the duplex so Happy dropped her off with Amelia who was just getting off work. Yvonne told him that since Serenity went home she wanted to stay the night, Happy took her back with him, gave her the tattoo she wanted and they got tipsy on some whiskey. The rest of the night was kind of a blur to him, honestly. He remembered that after they had a few rounds of sex he got high and drank some more before falling asleep. Yvonne went and bought them breakfast at McDonald's, she woke Happy up and helped him nurse his hangover. Atalmost two in the afternoon they went to the mall, Yvonne had said she wanted to get out and do something. It was unintentional but they ran into Amelia and Serenity. "HAPPY! I MISSED YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY THE NIGHT WITH ME LIKE YOU SAID?" Serenity said hopping up and down grabbing onto his shirt. Happy shook his head as he pulled Serenity's braid. "I have a life, kid. Plus I wanted to spend time with my girl. You met her last night remember Ren, Amelia, this is Vee." Yvonne uncrossed her arms, waving at Amelia and tried to pull Happy away, but he stayed still so Serenity who was holding onto his arm wouldn't get knocked down. "Happy! Come help me find a dress for picture day! Pleeeease! I want to look pretty and growed up but not girly! Mama says that means no lace or pink!" Happy shook his head and Vee just followed. Unaware by the teens and little girl, Amelia was behind them squinting warily at Yvonne, she didn't trust her. Happy helped Serenity pick out three dresses, a dark green one that was long sleeve, a royal blue one that was a spaghetti strap but had a sheer blue cover, and a silvery one that had black bows all over it. Yvonne has gone and found a few things she'd wanted too and meet them at the changing rooms. Amelia went to take Serenity back but Yvonne stopped her. "Oh I'll take her, I've got to try things on too." Amelia was still wary but Happy was glad that Yvonne had started to maybe warm up to her. Amelia caved, and stayed by Happy, talking about when exactly his aunt would be let out of her coma.

Five minutes later Serenity came out with tears in her eyes and demanded to go home. Amelia stated to say "what-" but Serenity shook her head and clung to her leg. Happy knelt beside her. "Ren what happened? Tell me and I'll fix it kid." Serenity just turned to Amelia and said. "I want to go back to your house mommy. Happy go away." Happy watched as Amelia picked Serenity up and they walked out if the store. Yvonne came out, and put the clothes on the rack to return.

"What the fuck happened vee?" Yvonne just shrugged. "I don't know, she just said she wanted to go home." Happy want convinced but he didn't think Yvonne would do anything to hurt Serenity, she didnt seem like that to him so he just grabbed all three dresses Yvonne had poor down save she narrowed her eyes following him to the counter. "Why are you buying them? She left without them." Happy shook his head, pulled out the money and they left the store with the bag pf dresses. "She needs something to wear on picture day, it's next Friday." She rolled her eyes as he texted Amelia he bought all three for her. The rest of the trip Yvonne dragged him places and Happy forked out money for her some things she wanted, then they made a trip to the shooting range, Yvonne even have him a gun to shoot from her dad's collection. They went out to the bow range and had sex behind a tree after the coast was clear. He noticed he missed two calls from Amelia, but she didn't leave a message so he didn't know what to do.

Yvonne had taken his phone, acting like a bitch but then playing it off as just playing around when he was paying more attention to it than her. She asked him what was wrong, then passed him the jack and coke she poured from her dad's stash, he told her he wanted to call back and ask about Serenity but figured they would be okay for the night. Yvonne told him to calm down, that Serenity just freaked out she'd be fine and he figured she wouldn't lie so he texted Amelia to keep him updated and left his phone on the counter as Yvonne drug him to the room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: somehow I feel like this chapter sounds weird? I don't know. Let me know what you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Dealing with family stuff! I'm still writing/fixing things. I will post asap but at this moment I don't have a computer to type it all up(I'm on my phone) please be patient.


End file.
